T-E-T-S-U-Y-A-
by seijuro407
Summary: One day kuroko received a video tape,That video tape contains a conversation that change kuroko into a cold person towards the GOM Sequel inside! [The Past] summary:Kuroko tetsuya became teiko's phantom player AGAIN! What will happen? will he able to return?
1. Chapter 1

Here I present to you my first fic :D

Kuroko's P.O.V

"…So that's how it is…."

-FlashBack -  
Normal's P.O.V

It was a normal day for one kuroko tetsuya…

Basketball practice with his new Light,kagami Taiga.

After winning the winter cup against Rakuzan high,Seirin high school can't have a vacation. After that, going to their usual spot Maji burger, as usual 25 burgers for Kagami,And of course One vanilla milkshake for finishing their meals walking to their own house will be the best option,of course you need a rest after a hellish practice (given by their devil kantoku)

Upon arriving to his house,kuroko usually step inside his house,but today was a little bit saw a small package infront of their house,the package,having his name in front of it 'Tetsuya Kuroko'.

He pick it up,and went inside his is a usual sight,that no ones home,because his parent is working overseas.

Before opening it,he set his things,shoes on their proper doing so,he open the package.

He is quite surprise that a video tape is having his curiosity went up to the next instantly play it.

'Tch,what another boring game' aomine said with a boring tone

'Hmph not worth of my time,why did I play anyway?' midorima said while holding a make up kit

'Because aka-chin said~' murasakibara said while munching his snacks

'hahahaha! Midorimacchi what's up with the make up kit? Don't tell me your a gay~?' kise said while holding his laughter

'Shut up kise,Today's lucky item,a make up kit.' Pushes up his glasses

'hmmm~Has anyone of you had seen kuro-chin?~'

'Who cares about tetsu anyway'

'Aominecchi your mean'

'hmph,not that I care about kuroko.I saw him a while ago leave,right after the match with his friend ogiwara'

'Aren't we a little mean to his friend,I mean,I know its normal for us to win but…kurokocchi seems to be a little down…'

'Because winning is important,Ryouta. Keep that in mind' a fifth voice said while opening the locker room door.

'Aka-chin,Is the interview over all ready?~'

'Yes Atsushi its that we won the match,why don't we talk about someone that is not present here' Akashi said with a smirk

'Is it tetsu? What about him? If your going to talk about him I better leave,I don't have time to listen to a weak player who doesn't know a thing about basketball'

'Aominecchi…that's not true...'

'shut up kise,aomine is right. Why does kuroko need to stay in basketball club anyway,I mean he can't even shoot'

'Ara~how harsh mido-chin~ *munch* hmmm does kuro-chin knows that we are only using him as a substitute player when where tired~?

'Yes Atsushi,he knows. We all know that we don't need tetsuya now. We don't need a player who can't even score at his own'

'kurokocchi is our passing specialist. But we can't let him quit basketball club,not until I copy his passes~'

'For me,you can now deem tetsu as trash. I don't need him anymore,he plays for shit'

'Aomine your language,please keep it in place.'

'tch,im just stating a fact. Right? Admit it midorima his and I know that,hmm maybe not only us maybe everyone in this room.'

After his statement,everyone nodded,yes everyone,even Akashi him self.

'*munch* Finally mine-chin said something smart'

'Hey! What did you just said murasakibara you bastard!'

'Daiki stay in your place. Don't start violence here or you will wake up one morning your tongue is missing in place' Akashi said while holding a scissors

'Tch,Fine!'

'Hehehe aominecchi looks stupid'

'Ryouta,One more word and your hair will be gone in a matter of second'

'Stupids…So Akashi what are you going to do with kuroko? You're the one who discovered his powers in the first place'

'Hmm,Nice question shintaro'

'hmm~How about we let him suffer? Kuro-chin is weak after all~'*munch* *munch* *munch*

'Not to mention stupid' (aomine)

'that's harsh aominecchi,but your right kurokocchi is weak and stupid~ after I copy his passes I can now befriend him and pretend like I don't know him ever~' kise said with very cheerful voice

'Hm,Finally kise said something useful' midorima said while staring at his lucky item

'Do whatever you like Ryouta. Tetsuya is now can be compared to a trash'

'Ara~ can we go home now? I don't have snacks right now and im hungry you know~'

'Murasakibara is right lets go home' aomine said while standing up

After that they leave the locker room…But none of them notice a video camera,and that video camera contains their whole conversation

'They will pay for what have they done to me and my team' that voice is no other than ogiwara,kurorko's childhood darkly in the video camera

'I will make sure kuroko will see this…but not now…maybe…when all of them return to their normal self…" ogiwara said while having a dark smirk on his face while walking away but that smirk turn into a dark laughter like his team just won the competition.

'Just wait Generation of miracles I will have my sweet revenge sooner or later…'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=End of video tape-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

(Back to kuroko)

His eyes were wide open,like his eyes where about pop out of it,His mouth wide open from shock,He is just to shock from what he has just watch. Sooner or later his crying,yes his crying.

Pain,Hurt,Betrayal,sadness Is over whelming him all over his just couldn't believe it. Even though that tape was recorded while he is still in junior high school…he couldn't bring himself up to not believe in this video tape.

(kuroko's thinking)

'…I know that it was a years ago...but to think they actually think of him that way…'

'I hate them…I will hate them….'

'Even though their back to their normal self… I will and shall hate them'

Kuroko is in a deep thinking…but it was cut of because of a cellphone call…

"Hello…Kuroko here. Who you are?"

"…."

"…."

"…"

-tooooooooot- that sound indicates that the conversation is over

Kuroko drop his cellphone in the ground,he was shaking…the caller is right…

From now on….Kuroko Tetsuya is a different person….

Thanks to the video tape and thanks to the caller

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end of flashback

Kuroko's P.O.V

""…So that's how it is…."

Now Its Their turn to bring kuroko back to normal…Will the Generation of miracles can do it..? What is this? Generation of miracles will reformed again…?For a international competition held in Japan…Will kurorko join? Or will stay in his new team?

Whahahahahaha~ Sorry if its boring I know I know I have a lot of wrong grammar SORRY *bows* Soooo~~ Should I continue this story? Or stop it because it sucks? Tell me what to do :D Your wish is my command ;D And this is my first fic please be kind *bows*

Tomorrow or later I will post the new chapter please wait Please Don't forget to Review~ All kinds of review is good :D

(Kantoku=Coach)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 :D

-The Next Day….-

Kuroko is on his way to his school.

Kuroko's P.O.V

'I tried to forget what I watch yesterday night…but…its hard especially the way they think of me back then…I wonder what happened when I didn't quit teiko basketball club…'

Upon arriving to his gate school,he spotted a dark red haired teen…he immediately approach him.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun" he said with his normal tone

"KUROKO…! You- since when you'- but was immediately cut of

"Since the beginning."

"Well stop doing that!Your giving me a heart attack here!" he answer back

(Let's skip the time of their classes and lets go to their basketball practice)

After 10 min. of hellish practice…

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" that's there coach screaming

"You see,There's a international competition…and I want our team to join!"

All of them stare at their coach with confused look on their face (well not all of them) 

"YOSH! Finally! International Competition! When will it start? Yosh! Im all fired up!" bakagami said while having a firey aura surrounding him

"Where will it be held?"

"WHA! KUROKO STOP DOING THAT!" the freshman trio said in unision

"Stop doing what?" his voice is calm like nothing happened

"The answer to kuroko's question is…. THE COMPETITION WILL BE HELD IN….JAPAN ITSELF!" there coach said with determination on her voice

"EH?!" All of them couldn't believe it…of course its rare. Imagine all strong basketball players from all over the country will go to japan just to join.

"hehe,Yes Its in Japan. Now all of our training menu is tripled!" their coach said

"WHAT?!"

"GOT ANY PROBLEM?!"

"NO…NOT AT ALL!"

"Yosh! First year V.S Second year. Line up!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
First year is in lead. Having kagami and kuroko on their side is not really surprising.

40-42

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
There game is doing just great.

In the end of the fourth quarter.  
First year won with the score of 53-50 

Right now their currently having their break

"whahaha,so tired!" koganei said with his usual cat face

"I wonder how many basketball players are strong. Since its international all of the basketball players from all over the world will be here in japan" bakagami said while getting fired up

And so there conversation continued. Until….

-'-''-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-''-''-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-

"KUROKOCCHI!" A blonde handsome teen shouted. Well all of them know who's voice belong to. Their just annoyed because of his high-pitch voice,well all of the windows inside their gym is ready to exploded anytime if he continued to shout

"SHUT UP KISE!" well yeah that voice belong to one and only aomine. After smacking kise's head (hard)

"ouchhyyyy! That hurts D'AHOMINECCHI!" kise said while pouting and rubbing his head

"What did you said!" he was ready to kill the blond

"Daiki,Ryouta,If you two don't shut your mouth, your going to regret it" well…it Akashi the one and only. He is holding a big pair of sharp scissors

"Y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s A-akashi/A-akashicchi" they said in unision and they hide behind Murasakibara who was busy eating his junk foods,and midorima who was holding…a…errrr…. Surf board? Its not a full size…but still…it looks akward in his hands…

"Ne~ Aka-chin why are we here again?~"

"Hmmm,I also wonder that Akashi"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-Flash back-=-=-=-=-=-=

Now! Make sure to register if you want to join!  
-end of television report-

"Hm,Interesting a international competition held in japan. What a luck" Akashi said with a smirk in his face

"time to reform my old team….The Generation Of Miracles"

With that he dialed all of the number he know  
-Telephone conversation-(Daiki) 

"Daiki,Meet me at the convenience store"

"hmm ah? Why so sudden? Im still sleepy"

"Are you questioning me Daiki?" He said in a murderous tone

"AH! NO! im not! Im going Im going. Geez im still young to die"  
-end of telephone conversation-

-Telephone conversation-(Shintaro)

"Hello Midorima here"

"Shintaro,I need you to go at the convenience store"

"Hm,What time? So I can buy my lucky item"

"Meet me their at 3:45. if your late you will wake up one day your house is on fire. Got that?"

*gulp* "Y-yes I understand"  
"Good"

-end of telephone conversation-

-Telephone conversation- (Murasakibara)

"Hello Atsushi"

"ah~Aka-chin~ do you need something?"

"Yes,I do. Meet me at the convenience store. If your late im going to make sure all of your snacks has poison on it. Got that?"  
"Yes Aka-chin~"

-end of telephone conversation-

-Cellphone conversation-(Ryouta)

"Helloooooo~ Ryouta here the most handsome human in the whole world~"  
"Ryouta that handsome face of yours wouldn't last long if you don't listen to me"

He stiff at the spot "A-Akashicchi! GOMENASAI! By the way~ So mean! Why did you gave your telephone number and cellphone number to everyone but not me?"

"Because I swear in the name of my scissors collection that I will hide it until my death arrived"  
"Hmmm~ Now I have it! Im going to save it! May I ask why did you called?~ Its super rare~!"  
"Hm, Meet me at the convenience store"

"Yes!~ expect me to be their!~~~"  
"On the second thought nevermind"  
"WHA!~ So MEAN~!"  
"Fine. But if your late im going to leave you behind, and make sure that your face is destroyed,that you will be needing 3 plastic surgery for it. Understand?"

"Y-YES! Akashicchi can I save your number~?"

"Do what you want"

"YEYY~ Bye byee~~~"

-End of cellphone conversation-

"Hm looks like im going to need a new phone"

With that he stab his phone with his scissors and throw it outside their house. (Wondering why? So kise can't contact him)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

And there is a group of teens just outside the convenience store

"Hm,looks like im not the only one who has been summoned" a green haired said

"KISE!"

"AHOMINECCHI!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" (aomine)  
"WE COULD ASK THE SAME!" (kise)

"Ara~Ki-chin, Mine-chin, mido-chin nice to see you here~"

"So? Where's Akashi. He is the one who called us here and yet…" Midorima said feeling frustrated at the fact that his lucky item isn't that big because of the rush call. And yet the person who called him here has not yet arrive.

"Im here Shintaro" A small (ehemm) person appeared right before their eyes.

"Daiki,Atsushi,Shintaro. Nice to see you again"

"Hey! What about me! So mean!" kise said while pouting like a child

"Im sure all of you are aware why I called you all here"

"Is it because of the international competition?"

"Still sharp as ever shintaro"

"And you called us here because…?"

"Mine-chin still stupid as ever~"

"HEY!"

"Hmm~ Maybe Akashicchi called us here because he want the Generation of miracles to reform again. Am I right~?"

Everyone stared at kise like he was a God that created the whole wide world. No one thinks that Kise Ryouta himself is smart and capable of thinking what is Akashi is thinking

"What? Did I said something wrong?"

"Whoa…Kise? Is that you?" aomine said with awe in his voice

"HUH!? Of course its me! The one and only handsome Ryouta~!"

"Who knows that Kise is capable of thinking." (midorima) 

A collective nods from everyone is seen

"So MEAN!" kise pouted. But who cares anyway? (I do :3)

"As Ryouta said. Generation of miracles will be reformed again" Akashi

said with a smirk. 

AND…..CUT! hehehe sorry if its sucks,but can't help it :3 Anyways please review~ Sorry if I have a stupid grammar *bows* Please kill me if you don't like it! :DDD 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter~ :D

"So…Akashi if you want to reform the Generation of Miracles again…where's kuroko?"

"Whaaa~ Good question midorimacchi! Where's kurokocchi anyway? Wahahaha~ I miss him already~ once I see him again I will give him a bone crush hug~"

"Try… and you will dig your own grave" midorima and aomine said it darkly while glaring at kise

"Hm what is it Ryouta? You want to lose your face?" Akashi said while playing with his one and only scissors

"Ki-chin thats unfair. Im going to crush you before you can do it to kuro-chin~"

"Ahahaha..Im just joking…" well right now kise is still young to die

"Then,Why don't we visit Tetsuya? And tell him our plans for the competition?"

"Im sorry Akashi but maybe I can't join the competition with all of you"

"Why Shintaro?"

"Well you see I have my current team now,and im sure of it they need me on our team"

"Me too akashicchi I have my team now im sorry"

"Aka-chin,maybe yosen will participate to~ if that happens they will be needing me~"

"Me too. Im sure that touou will participate to. And im sure they need their ace…"

After hearing there statement, Akashi just smile,yes Akashi just smiled. Which run down a shiver on their spines.

"I know all of you will say that. Nothing to worry about I already inform all of your coach and captain about my plan and they all agree"

They just stared at Akashi like he was some kind of ghost,not maybe not like that,maybe…some kind of human that has two heads in one body.

They couldn't believe it! Their coach and captain agreed! And mind you its INTERNATIONAL! Meaning all basketball-maniac will fly over to japan just to join. And yet their just giving up their ace… What in the world of all gods did Akashi said to them. Whatever it is,lets just say they don't wanna know,because their still young to die.

"Now that everything is settled, lets go and meet Tetsuya"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End of flashback=-=-=-=-=

"Hmmm~ So that's why we are here in their gym~"

"Akashi looks like we came here in wrong time,their still practicing"

"I can do whatever I want Shintaro"

Seirin's P.O.V

"No way! Is that the generation of miracles?" koganei said while still shock'

"Hm it seems like,but what are they doing here?" their captain said he said it with calm voice but deep down he was mad because their here to ruin their practice

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" their coach hiss at the people who is standing right behind their gym door

"We came here to see kurokocchi!~~~" kise said while trying to step forward...

But before kise could take one step forward, a ball zoomed pass his face hitting the door behind him. With a loud 'BANG' was heard. Hmm Maybe the ball is now flat because the door has a little crack on it,just little.

"K-Kuroko?" kagami is now shivering, why? Because right now the looks on kuroko's face can kill a innocent human.

The seirin was shock. Never did kuroko try to punch the ball so hard that the door itself has crack on it. 

Kise was in deep thought, did he make kuroko mad? Why did kuroko just tried to hit his face with the ball? Good thing he dogged it,if not the small crack on the door will ne a large crack on his face… 

Meanwhile…the GoM has one thing common in mind

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin/tetsu/tetsuya/kurokocchi is mad?!"

And cut~! :D Here Ya' go! Chapter 3 :3 Thanks for the reviews~~~ :D Im so happy~! Tomorrow expect a new update okie ne? :DDD please keep on reading! Don't worry I will make sure that the next chapter is good :D Sorry if its short *bows* Its 1:24 am already~ *yawns* Oyasumi minna-san~! Sorry about the English grammar! *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter is up!~ :D

"k-k-kurokocchi?!" right now kise is sweating like crazy. Well if that ball hit his face and not the door hmmm I wonder what will happen.

"What the hell! Tetsu?!" well if your just right behind the target maybe the ball will also hit his face (how I wish XD)

"Tch. I miss it" kuroko said it quietly but loud enough to be heard by kagami,who is sweating buckets and was thanking all of the god that he is not kise.

"What are all doing here?! Ahomine one on one! If your not afraid to lose again!" bakagami said teasingly who's been very itching to play with him again. Being a basketball idiot he doesn't know how to read the atmosphere

"And your point is? Bakagami you can never win against me on one-on-one duh! But fine to teach you a lesson lets play!" ahomine answer back. And was getting ready to teach bakagami.

"Daiki. We are here to talk with Tetsuya. Now stay in your place or else I will cut all of your fingers." Akashi said while playing with his famous scissors.

"Y-yes Akashi!" if you love your life,you will never dare to disobey him after all (that's why I love Akashi,ah~ sadistic xD)

"Ha? Talk with kuroko? No way! Were practicing here!" bakagami said

" We are just here to clarified things with him" midorima said while almost getting annoyed.

"Kaga-chin~ have you heard the international competition?~"

"Yeah I did! Are you all participating?"

Instead of murasakibara answering bakagami's question kise did.

"YEP!~ Generation of miracles will be reform~!"

"What did you say?" (coach)

"Generation of miracles will be reform~!"

"what did you say?"

"Generation of miracles will be reform~!"

"what did you say?"

"Generation of miracles wil- OW!"

"Shut it kise! She heard you!" midorima said while gripping his surfboard tight.

"And you're here to…?" seirin's captain said unsure of what in the world is happening.

"Were are here to take Tetsuya. He will be joining us" Akashi said with sa smirk. Of course no one will disobey him after all

"WHAT?!" a lot of disapprove voice can be heard

"No way!" "You can't take him!" "we need him!"

"And why not? Who just dared to disobey me?" Akashi said darkly while gripping his scissors hard and preparing to aim at somebody who disobey him at any moment

"You can't take him away! His my shadow now!"

"Bakagami! His my old shadow to! Mind you!"

"It doesn't matter~ right aka-chin?~ im sure that kuro-chin will agree~"

"How can you be so sure murasakibara-kun?" kuroko said while his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Tetsuya you will join us no matter what."

"No"

"Why tetsu? Don't you want to play with us again?"

"No"

"Kuroko is there a problem? You look and sound different?"

"…when did you care about me midorima-kun?"

"Kuro-chin~ Mido-chin is right~"

"Do you think I care?"

"Whahaaha Kurokocchi! Bakagamicchi! You! What happened to Kurokocchi! What did you do to him!"

"WHAT? Nothing! Since you arrived his been acting like that! So why blame me!"

"Tch kise-kun ask your self about that"

"Tetsuya are you disobeying me? When I say your going to join your going to join"

"Yes im disobeying you. Got a problem? When I said im not going to join im not. So shut up"

Whoa…All of them couldn't believe it! Is this kuroko talking to his former captain with that language and tone? All of the GoM is surprise,when did kuroko become this way? And he is disobeying Akashi! Akashi himself! The rest of seirin is shock who knows that kuroko can be like this? So what in the world happened?

"Tetsuya know your place!" Akashi shout at tetsuya. He couldn't believe it also!

"Hm? What is it Akashi-kun know my place? How about you? You should also know where do you belong" after his statement it was followed with dark smile that send a shiver in their spines

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/kuro-chin/Kurokocchi…..what happened to you….?"

WHEEWWW~ Finally chapter four is here! yeyyyy Please review! :D Pleaseeeeee See you in the next chapter please stay tune :P :D Next update later or tomorrow. Sorry about the wrong grammar *bow* bye bye~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here~ :D

I don't own anything,just the plot :3

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko…S-E-I-J-U-R-O"

Akashi shot up wide wake from his slumber. Eyes wide open,breathing hard,and sweating. A lot.

What happened yesterday is like a bad bad dream…

-What happened yesterday-

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya/kuro-chin/Kurokocchi…..what happened to you….?"

"Don't be stupid, Nothing is wrong"

"No…who are you?"

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko….S-E-I-J-U-R-O"

Now everyone in the gym is shock of kuroko never did they expect this kind of him…an hour ago their just practicing and a second later the generation of miracles arrived and….poof! Kuroko is acting weird and such…

" tch… I will leave now. I have a lot of more important things to do than to talk to this stupid people here. Kagami-kun about our plans lets move it."

And with that kuroko put his jacket over his uniform and fix his things in his bag. Taking a step towards the door where the GoM is standing…

"Would you move? Your blocking my way." With that the GoM give way to there phantom player

Upon arriving infront of the door…

"About the competition, find someone else. I don't want to play with someone I already defeat."

The door swing back and front once kuroko exited the gym. And there is the rest of seirin and GoM. No one dare to make a noise, their still shock what happen a while ago. Is that kuroko? Tetsuya kuroko? The person who is rare to show his emotion? Or the person a while ago with cold personality towards with his former teammate? He even called Akashi, SEIJURO! First name basis!

"…It about time to leave. Lets go…" Akashi said to his former teammates while taking the lead towards the door

The generation of miracle is on their way home. they are on deep thought about what happen a while ago at seirin's gym…was that kuroko talking? Whats up with the cold and harsh personality?

Once they got home they went to sleep already,hoping that what happened a while ago was a just a bad dream… 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-back to reality-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Akashi shot up wide wake from his slumber. Eyes wide open,breathing hard,and sweating. A lot.

What happened yesterday is like a bad bad dream…

He couldn't believe it… tetsuya himself just dared to disobey him and even called him first name basis!

Once he took a peak to his alarm clock its already 11:36 am

Usually he always wake up at 6:00 am at the morning to do special jogging and such…but today was a little different. Maybe they will pay a vist again…perhaps kuroko is just stress that day.

Once he got him self prepared,he texted everyone with his (new) phone

-Text massage-

To:Atsushi,Shintaro,Daiki…

Subject:Lets vist him again.

How about we pay him a vist again? Maybe he is just stress yesterday. Meet me again in the convenience store at 2:56 pm. Late will be punish. And could someone text ryouta about it,I have no intention to change another phone this week.

From:Akashi

And here they are ready to vist their phantom sixth phantom player.

Will the event yesterday will happen again? Or maybe not?

Soooo?~~~ Is it good? Sorry if its short *bows* next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow for sure this is my last update for the day….sorry about the wrong grammar *bows*

Reviewwwwwwww~~~ pleasee~~~ :D Thanks for reading! Love ya` all 3 :D

Im also going to create another fic, not yet sure about the title but… its fem!kuro/midorima. Love that pair!~ But im also going to write fem!kuro/Akashi my number one pair~~~ 3 Im just going to inform you all if chapter one is up! :D

Thanks~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own anything!

-Seijuro407-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

I don't own anything :D

Bakagami is on his way towards their basketball gym.

But he stop his own tracks, when he heard a strange noise coming from the gym.

Taking a peek at the door, he saw a rainbow color of hairs.

Deciding that practice will start at any second,he was about to open the door….but

"Hurry up kagami-kun,coach will be mad if we don't go inside already"

"K-KUROKO! YOU- SINCE-WHEN-HOW….!"

"Since the beginning. Now hurry up kagami-kun"

Meanwhile Kagami was breathing like crazy. Maybe he needs to see a doctor for any signs of incoming heart attack. He is still young to die! For Pete's sake!

"Hello? Kagami-kun? Are you all right? You look like your about to have a heart attack."

"YOUR THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE THE CAUSE!" Ba- ehem Kagami shouted back

"Ok im sorry. Now can we step inside already?"

"Fine!"

When they arrived inside the gym. Kagami is surprise that the GoM is here again, while kuroko,having his bangs all over his eyes with a small frown can be seen.

When The GoM turn around. They saw kagami and kuroko standing infront of the gym door. Kise being the idiot one among the group,he quickly run over to kuroko to give him a hug… 

"KUROKOCCHI!" when the gap between them is getting smaller…kuroko just stand their and watch kise running toward him

The next scene surprise all of the GoM and Seirin.

They all know that kuroko doesn't want to be treated by a child,but to actually kick kise on the stomach…that's harsh. Usually kuroko will just dodge the attack hug and say sorry to kise.

"O-ouch k-kurokocchi…?" kise said who was having a hard time to stand up because of the pain.

"Tch Serves you right. Try to touch me nor hug me I will kick your face hard. Understand?" kuroko reply back while walking towards the bench to set his things. Completely ignoring kise who was winching in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL? TETSU!" aomine said while trying to help kise to stand

"Kuroko! We all know that you hate the fact being hug by kise. But to actually kick him!" midorima said while griping his lucky item.

"Kuro-chin that's mean" murasakibara said who was having a hard time eating his snack because of what happened.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered to himself so no one can hear it

"O-oi,kuroko you have to say sorry to kise you know…" kagami said while shaking a bit and having pity on the blond haired boy

"huh? I have no idea what are you talking about kagami-kun. I just did what I want to" kuroko said fixing his things back to his bag. And was about ready to leave the gym.

"W-Wait kuroko-kun! Practice is not over yet…" their coach said while trying her best to stop kuroko to leave the gym

"Sorry coach, I don't like practicing with everyone anymore. Maybe tomorrow will be good. I will also skip the practice the day after tomorrow."

NOW! That's new! Kuroko will never skip practice without good reason! Maybe he is really mad at the Generation of miracles! To skip without good reason…

"O-okay"

When kuroko was about to open the door,his shoulder was being held by a giant hand.

Turning his head around to see who was holding him. He wasn't even shock when he saw murasakibara having a fierce look on his face

"kuro-chin its not good to skip practice without good reasons,you know"

"Like you're the one to talk Murasakibara-kun. Last time I check you don't have interest on practicing. Now here you are telling me what to do" kuroko let out a dark short laugh

Murasakibara,having a low patience,was trying his hard not to punch him hard for being a jerk right now.

"Kuro-chin don't make me punch the hell out of you right here"

"Really? Then do it murasakibara-kun. I will be glad to be punch here"

Ok. Murasakibara's patient status level drop from 5 to 0

Now raising his arm to punch kuroko, The rest of seirin just close their eyes tight,not wanting to see kuroko being punch. While the rest of the GoM,well their foot is glued to the floor because none of them can move,but their eyes were wide open.

When murasakibara's hand landed on….on… kuroko's….hands?

Much to their surprise, Kuroko block the punch and now was holding murasakibara's wrist while griping it violently.

"Tsk tsk Murasakibara-kun I know your crying inside because of the pain, am I right?" kuroko said while twisting the wrist of murasakibara

Kuroko is right…right now murasakibara is crying inside because of the pain. But on the outside he was acting normal.

Minuet passed by…murasakibara can't take it anymore. He instantly slap his wrist away from kuroko's hand.

"Now you know your lesson Murasakibara-kun. Mess up with me again,and I will not hesitate to break you wrist" with that kuroko left the gym,and now was nowhere to be seen inside their gym

When you look close,Murasakibara's wrist is reddish and having a purple mark on it. It looks painful.

The GoM made their way to murasakibara to check if he's okay. Well scratch that he is not okay his wrist looks like it snap out.

"Atsushi we need to go to the nearest hospital. Come on, your wrist need a medical attention and you to Ryouta."

With that they immediately leave the seirin's gym. Not even glancing back.

Once they got to the nearest hospital, murasakibara's wrist is given a medical attention even kise's stomach.

On the X-ray it shows that murasakibara is one of the luckiest person on the hospital,not even a broken bone,but a swelling skin and muscle is given by kuroko's steel of grip

Meanwhile Kise needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of hours because he can't even walking without support given by aomine.

When Kise can walk now. They leave the hospital without a word…but their mind is full of thought what on the seven hells happened to kuroko…

'Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsuya what happened to you….'

AND HERE! The chapter 6 is up! Thanks for those who review~ :D I LOVE YA` 3 Please stay tune! Pleaseeee pleaseeeee :DDD

So? What do you think? Is it good? Or lame? Please tell me :D

Next chapter will be post later or tomorrow :D SO WAIT~! :DDD

-seijuro407-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~ ^~^

I don't own anything! Okie~

It's a beautiful Saturday….

Seirin basketball team is once again practicing for the incoming competition held in Japan. What happened to kuroko yesterday and the other day…well none of them know what in the world happened to him. But it seems like kuroko has calmed down…well their definition of 'Calm down' …kuroko is in his normal mood, usual aura, and usual face expression which is blank.

"Nice pass kuroko!" izuki said

"Kuroko sure is in good mood today" kiyoshi whispered to their one and only captain,hyuuga

"Yeah your right. I wonder what happened yesterday with the generation of miracles…?" hyuuga reply back

"Hmmm, maybe he is mad at them…?" their coach joined in the conversation

"nah! Kuroko mad at generation of miracles." Koganei said while wiping his sweat

"You will never know,until you find out right?" izuki said while getting his sport drink inside his bag

"well…if they come here today and kuroko is acting that way again… maybe he is mad at them"

"Hyuuga is right. IF they visit kuroko again."

"Riko is right. IF, you will never know. Im just worried about one thing though"

"Hm? What is it kiyoshi"

"well you heard them,GoM will reform again if that happens…kuroko will be taken away from us…."

"NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET ANY ONE FROM THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES TAKE AWAY KUROKO FROM US!" their coach hiss

"Kuroko is ours now!" kagami who was listening to their conversation butt in

"Bakagami is right! Kuroko is ours now! No one can take him away from his present team!" hyuuga added

"HEY! Stop calling me 'Bakagami'!" kagami hiss over their captain

"Shut up! Respect your senior!" hyuuga reply back while he is in his clutch time mode

"umm…." A voice said

"WHA! KUROKO STOP DOING THAT!" kagami who was ready to jump of a building because kuroko just scared the hell out of him

"Stop doing what?" kuroko said while having his innocent face. Well he has no idea what he just did to his teammates

"KUROKO! ARE TRYING TO KILL US!" their captain who almost lose his balance shout

"No, Im not" kuroko said not knowing a thing what is happening in their heads.

"W-well how long have you been there?" kiyoshi said while trying to calm his heart that was ALMOST explode from shock

"A minuet or second after kagami-kun butt in your conversation"

" *sigh* Kuroko-kun do you need anything?"

"Actually, kantoku can I go home now?"

"EH!? But practice is not over yet…"

"Can I? im a little bit tired."

"Ok. But tomorrow you will finish your traning menu ok?"

"Hai"

"WAIT! What about our plan to eat at the maji burger? I mean I promise you that I will treat you your favorite vanilla milk shake"

"Sorry kagami-kun. Maybe next time is good?"

"Fine! Next time wiil be good"

After kuroko fix his things and wave good bye to his teammate he left the gym. And head back to his house.

"Kuroko seems a little bit down"

"eh? Izuki how can you say so?"

"hmm I don't know…well I mean…kuroko seems a little bit….er…weird?" izuki said not yet sure if he choice the right words

"Hm we also notice it!" the freshmen trio said in unision (Once again)

"Do you think that something is bothering kuroko?"

"Hm maybe your right bakagami"

"Riko lets spy on him"

"BAKA! Kiyoshi! Once kuroko find out that were good as dead!"

"Hyuuga is right…hmm what to do…." Their coach wondered if theirs anything they can do

"ANY SUGGESTION?" Their captain shouted at the whole team (minus their coach)

…..

-Minuet later-

….

"AHA! I know I know!"

…..

"NICE PLAN KOGANEI!" their coach praised him

"Lets do it…The day after tomorrow is a great choice…" all of them thought in the same time

What is the plan of seirin? The competition is drawing near…Will join GoM once again? Or seirin will win?

AND DONE~~~~ CHAPTER 7 is finally done! I know I know its short :D Next chapter will be long maybe will be uploaded tomorrow or may be later… Please review!

im not completely going to focus on GoM only, of course seirin needs a spotlight ;D What will happen in the next chapter is….find out :D This is war…. Seirin V.S GoM who will win? :D Find out~ Maybe this fic will only have 10 chapters : Thank you for reading see ya` next chapter 3

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS FIC! IM SOOOOOO HAPPYYYYY~

-Seijuro407-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-desuuuu~ ^~^**

**(Never skip a part or you wouldn't understand a thing in the next chapter ok? Please be patience while reading it. :D thanks!)**

_The Next day…_

Kagami's P.O.V

'_Kuroko skip practice huh? Even coach said that he should attend today's practice…hmmm that stubborn bastard. I wonder what happened to him? Is he mad…? I wonder what happened with those generation of bastards. I just hope kuroko will return to his normal self, not that I don't like his new side… actually its COOL! Hehehe never expect kuroko to be this scary. BUT STILL! Kuroko still owe me a burger! That bastard! If he doesn't show up tomorrow, I will kill him! OH YEAH RIGHT today is the day that our stupid plan will happen! Tch, you can't even call it a plan anyway! Why only me! No fair! If kuroko finds out about this, I can kiss goodbye to my life. Argggghhhh!'_

"OI! BAKAGAMI WATCH OUT!" their captain said who is the one who threw the ball at kagami so he can dunk.

Meanwhile ba-ehem kagami who is busy in his own lalala land, Didn't heard his captain…and BOOM!

"OUCH! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT! LAST TIME I CHECK KUROKO ISN'T HERE! " baka- ehem Kagami said while rubbing his head. That kind of pass kinda remind him of a certain shadow

-Flash back-

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL KUROKO!" baka-ehem Kagami said while trying his best not to kill him because of what he just did.

"Your Fault kagami-kun, your not paying attention" kuroko replied back

" 'PAYING ATTENTION' MY ASS KUROKO YOU BASTARD! IT HURTS YOU KNOW! WANT TO TRY IT?!" Kagami shouted back. But he didn't notice that kuroko was gone before he can even kill him

"KUROKO YOU-! SHOW YOUR SELF! DAMN IT!" kagami said, who was currently cursing kuroko for being 'invisible'.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=The next day (Still flash back)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hello kagami-kun" kuroko greet the red haired player who was busy packing up his things.

"KUROKO! YOU- SINCE- WHEN-HOW-WHY!" kagami said who accidentally threw his sport bottle water at their coach.

And…..SPLASH!

"BAKAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" their devil coach said with murderous tone and was plotting a way to kill him in any moment now

*GULP* "I-ITS W-WASN'T M-MY F-FAULT C-COACH! I-T W-WAS K-KUROKO'S F-FAULT" Kagami said,who was now sweating buckets and drinking his own saliva because he know that he was going to die at any moment now.

"DON'T LIE! BAKAGAMI! KUROKO IS NOT HERE!"

"EH!? HE IS HERE! Right…..here?….. WHAAAAA! KUROKO YOU DUMBASS SHOW YOUR SELF! DAMN IT!"

And That day, one person can tell that baka-ehem kagami was a very hard-working basketball player. Why? Because he was just running around the whole town that day. Why? Ask his coach. :3

-End of flash back-

"Huh? I'm I that strong to be copared to kuroko?" their captain ask the red haired teen

"Hmm NAH! Your strength is nothing compared to kuroko. If kuroko hit your head with a basketball…hmmm let's just say you will have instant amnesia" kagami bluntly replied to their captain. Not noticing that their captain is now flaming out of anger. (Bakagami isn't called that way without a reason XD)

"Hehehe is that so?" their captain replied back while smiling,that send shiver to everyone in the gym. "Why don't we try until your empty head pop out? If you have though."

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Kagami replied back to their captain who was now holding a ball

-While on his way to maji burger-

"o-ouch. Now I know never mess up with your senpai" kagami was all alone now. Basketball practice ended earlier, so he can now do their plan. Which is a relief and a hell, One, he escape his devil captain who is now a manic to throw basketball at his head. Two, he needs to go to kuroko's house just to 'Investigate' about his past attitude. Well baka-ehem kagami wants to argue back to his crazy teammates about their plans,but when their coach said that she was going to triple his training menu,which is a bad thing, he was force to.

After he ordered 20 burgers and one vanilla milkshake. He was lucky to find a empty seat,which is near the window. He sat there.

After Finishing his 5th burger, he took a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

While taking a sip…. 

"YO KAGAMICCHI!"

PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! He spit the vanilla milkshake

"k-kise y-you b-bastard" kagami manage to say

"Huh? Oh bakagami long time no see" aomine said while getting closer to the blond and the choking red haired teen.

"Kaga-chin is here~" murasakibara said while munching his sancks.

"hmph! Oha-asa said not to get near any leo because it will bring bad luck to cancer" a 4th voice said

"Taiga Kagami, I didn't expect to see you here" a 5th voice can be heard which is belong to a person named Akashi Seiuro (ah~ the one and only 3)

'YOU LIAR!' the rest of the GoM thought

-Flash Back-

To: Shintaro,Daiki,Atsushi…

Subject: Meet me

Meet me at the Maji Burger. Today we will and shall see Tetsuya's new light, Taiga Kagami.

Someone message Ryouta about this matter, I have no intention to give him what he wants.

From: Akashi Seijuro

And Send!

-back to reality-

"So what do you want?" kagami said while trying his best not to shout at them. "If you want to talk to kuroko, he's not with me. Ok?"

"Taiga, you have a second to shut your mouth or else I will personally cut your tongue into half." Akashi said while holding a pair of sharp and shiny scissors that came out of nowhere

"F-Fine!"

"Were here to talk to you about some matter. First do you know what happened to kuroko this days?" midorima said not wanting to get near to any leo this day

"Ha? I don't know. He just skipped basketball practice today. Later I will visit him."

"Kagamicchi… do you really have no idea?" kise inquired with a frown on his lips, he's still sad about the fact that kuroko just kick him.

"Ki-chin is still sad because of his stomach." Murasakibara added

"How about you murasakibara? I know what kuroko did to you was more painful." Kagami said while taking a glance at murasakibara's wrist.

"Kuro-chin is weak~ I didn't even feel any pain." Murasakibara replied back.

'YOU LIAR!' the GoM thought

-flash back-

"Aka-chin *sob* m-my w-wrist h-hurts *sob* help *sob* me *sob*" murasakibara said while crying because it hurts like hell.

"Calm down Atsushi, the doctors are on their way" Akashi replied with a calm face

"O-ok. T-tell t-them t-to h-hurry u-up" murasakibara shuttered because he can't feel his wrist. And now was crying harder

-End of flash back-

"YEAH RIGHT!" aomine said in loud voice

"huh? O well I need to go already. Can I go now Akashi the great?" kagami said hoping that the former captain of teiko will allow him.

"You can go now. But let me tell you this,if you know something tell us. If not you can now say goodbye to your pathetic life, got that taiga?"

'HEY MY LIFE IS NOT PATHETIC!' kagami mentally shouted

"F-fine" is the only word he can say right now. If you love your life, you should know how to shut your mouth infront of Akashi himself.

With that Kagami left the maji burger. Meanwhile the GoM just stared at the now leaving kagami.

"Well that was fast" midorima who was a miles apart from them finally decided to join in

"Shut up midorima! You didn't even joined us" aomine replied

"Do you think kagamicchi will tell us what's wrong with kurokocchi?" the blond ask his former captain

"Yes. Yes he will. Well we all know what will happen if not" Akashi darkly replied.

-Back to kagami-

Baka- ehem Kagami's P.O.V

-On his way to kuroko's house-

'Tsk never thought that kuroko's house is this far.'

'Kuroko's Residences'

'FINALLY!'

Ping-pong (LOL XD)

"Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" kuroko who is now standing infront of the gate.

"ehehehe Is it bad to visit my shadow?" kagami said who is mentally cursing his coach

"Vist? Kagami-kun? Guess its ok. Please come in" kuroko gestured towards the door of their house

"Ha…eh…THANKS!" kagami,who is now thanking all of the gods he knew for passing the first stage of the plan

-Inside kuroko's house- (le me not going to describe it XD)

"Please sit. I will go and get something." Kuroko said while leaving kagami behind.

"Ah Thanks" is the only thing kagami said because he was busy scanning the whole house to see if there's anything he can get.

Kuroko,being the owner of the house. Saw kagami's strange looks at their house. Like he was observing?

"Kagami-kun is there anything wrong?" kuroko who just came back from their kitchen with a tray on his hands.

"a-ah N-nothing" now he was starting to sweat. Damn his coach and captain! He is screwed!

"Hm alright then. May I ask what are you doing here?" kuroko ask who was curios with the sudden visit of his light

"Nothing. I just want to know why did you skip today's practice" kagami said while taking a sip from the cup that has tea on it.

"…I just feel like skipping today…" kuroko replied back

After Finishing their Teas and A couple of snack courtesy from kuroko's kitchen. Kurorko made his way to the kitchen to put the tea cups on the sink.

Meanwhile kagami is busy scanning the whole house again. But stop his eyes,when he saw a….tape….no it's a video tape,just on top of their DVD player. Narrowing his eyes to get a better view, yep! He was right it was a video tape.

'I wonder what is that?' kagami thought

"You must be wondering what is inside the video tape kagami-kun" kuroko said who just came back to their kitchen.

"Huh…? Well yeah…..kinda…." kagami said "kuroko, tell me what is bothering you? Tell me so I can help you. I can't stand seeing you like that! Everyone is worried about you dumbass! You can tell me everything…since…your my shadow" kagami said deciding to be blunt

"…you really want to know….kagami-kun?" kuroko said while taking a seat beside him. "But before I play the video tape…..can you answer my question first?" kuroko ask while having a soft tone,letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Ok… I will try my best to answer it…" kagami said while taking a glance at kuroko…

"How will you feel if your old teammates…deem you as trash…back then…?"

"How will I feel… maybe be angry at them…?" kagami said while having a feeling that kuroko is serious about the question.

"Then how will you feel…being left out….? Being alone…?"

"I will feel sad…" kagami said not sure what in the world he was saying right know

"How will you feel if your…teammate…no…friends….do the same thing at the same time…? Being left alone because you're the weakest among the group…treat you as trash because your useless…? Throw you away like nothing happened…like no friendship is built that time…? Y-you k-know k-kagami-kun… I-i k-know a-about t-that f-feeling…" kuroko said as he can feel hot tears falling in his own checks down to his pants.

Kagami who was surprised to see kuroko crying beside him….kuroko…crying…? is like a joke…but the words he just said seems to be true…. Now kagami is determined to know who are the responsible one for this,they will pay….BIGTIME!

Kagami at the moment can't do anything just to pat the back of his shadow,hoping its helping…even a little bit…

"K-Kagami-kun P-please play the v-video tape n-now" kuroko said as more tears starting to drop because of the memory

Kagami who is worried about his partner…can't help but to do what he wants…so he quickly stand up and get the video tape just above the DVD player and insert it inside.

After that he went back to his seat where kuroko is crying quietly, as he saw the remote just above the small table infront of them,he grab it and press the play button.

(Im just going to skip it)

After a minuet or so the video stop.

Kagami's eyes went wide from shock at what the hell he just watch…

'So that's why kuroko is acting strange all this time when the generation of bastards always shows up….' Kagami thought now he understand all of it. So the generation of miracles is the one who's behind all of his strange attitude this past few days….

Now Kagami is determine to protect kuroko from those people who hurt him mentally and emotionally. He swear that not any one from the generation of miracles can lay a finger on his shadow!

'They will pay…those bastard… I will never let any one of them get near kuroko…. EVER!' kagami thought darkly while taking a glance at the now sleeping kuroko. Maybe he was tired because of crying…? And it was getting dark now, he carried kuroko back to his own room. And he leaved the house without waking up kuroko…

But kagami will never go home empty-handed…their in his bare hands…the video tape that change kuroko into a cold person towards the GoM

**AND CUT! Lol XD sorry is it's a little bit long *bows* Since this fic is only going to have 10 chapters,chapters 8,9, and 10 will be a little bit long..**

**About my other fics!(Future to be fics) Please Pick what I should write first **

**Fem!KurokoX Midorima Shintaro**

**Fem!KurokoXAkashi Seijuro**

**Or kuroko has an accident and suddenly forgot about his former teammates**

**Fem!kuroko X Aomine Daiki (Only one-shot)**

**Fem!kuroko X Kise Ryouta (One-shot)**

**Your Choice~ :D **

**Next chapter will be post Tomorrow and that's final :DDD XD**

**Thanks for reading I love ya` all~~~~ 3 REVIEW!~**

**-Seijuro407-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ^^**

**I don't own anything okkiiieee?~ **

**This is the part where seirin and GoM will fight for kuroko. And this is the chap where the tape was revealed. :D**

-The Next day-

Baka-ehem Kagami's P.O.V

'Should I tell them the truth…? if I did im dead,if I don't im still dead… ARRRGGGGHHHHH! When did my life got so complicated? Huh since when!? Hmmm calm down kagami… I should just use an excuse…but what? Hmmm this is hard. Since I have the video tape…should I let the generation of bastards to watch it? not that I care about how they feel… kuroko is their former sixth man after all…but to think,they actually think about kuroko that way back then… Oh Good lord help me.'

"Ohayo Bakagami-kun." Kuroko greeted when he saw kagami

"Huh? O good morning kuroko" kagami is in a deep very deep thought…until "KUROKO! YOU-WHY-SINCE-WHEN-HOW! STOP CALLING ME 'BAKAGAMI'!" kagami shouted at his shadow very annoyed about his existence in this world.

"Im here since the beginning kagami-kun. Are you all right? Last time I check thinking is not your forte"

"Huh…yea I know that thi- HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINKING IS NOT MY FORTE!"

"That's way we call you bakagami, you can't think useful things,maybe stupid ones"

"OI! IM NOT THAT DUMB,MAYBE A LITTLE, BUT STILL!"

"you admitted it yourself. I'm sorry….about…yesterday….kagami-kun…."

"Nah! It was nothing! Glad to help my shadow! Don't worry I will try my best so no one from the generation of miracles can get near you!" kagami said while flashing a rare smile and giving kuroko a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kagami-kun…" kuroko said while giving kagami a rare smile

Kagami just grin seeing that his shadow was a little bit ok.

Upon arriving at the Gym. The generation of miracles are there (again). But this time they look like their arguing with seirin.

"We already told you KUROKO IS OUR'S! HIS SEIRIN'S SHADOW NOW!" their coach shout

"YEAH RIGHT! SHUT UP TETSU IS OUR'S YOU KNOW THAT! SO STOP SAYING THAT HIS YOURS! TETSU IS A PROPERTY OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES! AKASHI IS THE ONE WHO SAW TETSU'S POTENTIAL! TETSU IS MY SHADOW MY PARTNER! MIDORIMA IS THE ONE WHO GIVE TETSU'S FORTUNE! MURASAKIBARA IS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SHARE HIS CHIPS WITH TETSU! AND KISE? HE IS TETSU'S FIRST INSTRUCTOR! SO SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA!"

Kagami and kuroko who just entered the gym was surprised to see The whole GoM and seirin shouting back at one another. Kagami can't stand seeing his team being shouted by aomine immediately run towards his team with kuroko. To defend them

But much to his surprise he was ready to shout back at aomine (he was now infront of the GoM beside him was kuroko) Kuroko is the one who shouted back

"SHUT UP AOMINE-KUN! HOW DARE YOU TO SHOUT AT THEM! LISTEN YOU BASKETBAL FREAK! IM SEIRIN'S PROPERTY GOT IT?! IM NOT YOUR STUPID SHADOW ANYMORE! IM NOT YOUR PHANTOM SIXTH MAN ANYMORE! SO STOP TELLING EVERYONE AT THIS FREAKING GYM THAT IM YOUR'S! BECAUSE I BELONG TO SEIRIN! SO STOP IT ALREADY! DAMN IT! DAMN YOU ALL!" kuroko shouted at them much to their surprise

"Im sorry tetsu… I"- aomine was cut of by kuroko

" 'IM SORRY TETSU!' YOU SAY! AFTER YOU TREATED ME AS A TRASH THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY IS 'IM SORRY TETSU?!' HUH! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU THINK ABOUT BEFORE! AFTER YOU ALL CHANGE I WAS LEFT ALONE! DO YOU KNOW THE FEELING HUH AOMINE-KUN! BEING COMPARED TO TRASH! BEING THE WEAKEST AMONG ALL OF YOU! NOW ALL OF YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR'S!" kuroko said not noticing the tears that has fallen in his own checks down to the gym floor

After his 'Speech' he quickly rub his face in order to stop the tears falling but was futile. So he just ran out of the gym. None of them don't know what to do that time, so they just stand their and watch the door open wide. They were all in the state of shock. Kagami being the one who recovered first, quickly run and grab aomine by his collar saying

"DO YOU HAVE ANY F*CKING IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO KUROKO YOU BASTARDS!" kagami said while glaring darkly at aomine "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU HAVE A F*UCKING IDEA THAT KUROKO IS CRYING EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR GODDAMN IT CONVERSATION THAT WAS RECORDED TO A STUPID VIDEO TAPE!" Kagami said while glaring at the whole GoM with anger in his eyes.

"what…c-conversation….video…tape?" aomine said in shock because he has no idea that his former shadow is in hurt all because of their stupidity.

"Kagami what are you saying? What conversation? What video tape?" midorima said he has no idea what that their conversation back in teiko days was recorded in a camera just inside the locker room.

"h-huh? Y-you have no…idea…?" kagami said with confuse look on his face and tone

"Taiga if we have,we wouldn't be here to question you." Akashi said

"Do you have any idea why kurokocchi is mad at us,kagamicchi?" kise questioned kagami hoping he will get an answer

"LIKE THE HELL I WILL TELL YOU! AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" kagami replied back. 'As if I would let you say sorry to kuroko. And steal him from us.' Kagami thought

"Kaga-chin please. We are dying to know what happened" murasakibara said and for the first time he wasn't eating anything.

"THEN DIE! DAMN IT!" kagami replied back while glaring at the giant

Seirin just stood at their spot not knowing what to do.

'Kagami knew something' they all thought

"I'm…sorry…Tetsuya…Forgive…us…" Akashi said. Much to their surprised he kneels down while tear is visible from his eyes.

The rest of the GoM just stood their with a shock face. FOR THE FIRST TIME Akashi kneeled down AND cried!

The seirin even kagami is shock. Akashi the absolute emperor KNEELED DOWN AND CRIED!

"Akashi…please stand up…" midorima said. He can't stand seeing their former captain is in that kind of situation.

"Aka-chin…it okay…" murasakibara said while kneeling down to help him stand

"Akashicchi…" kise said with a soft voice.

"Akashi…" aomine said while helping him stand up too.

Kagami's eyes soften seeing that GoM is helping one another… Maybe just….maybe…they change…after they…lose to kuroko…

"I'm sorry…" Akashi said while standing up with the help of aomine and murasakibara "Im sorry because of the trouble we cause…w-we should leave…now"

With that, the GoM leave the gym. Seirin who did nothing just stand at their position and watch them leave.

"P-Practice i-is canceled… y-you c-can go h-home n-now…" their coach said thinking it was the best for all of them this time

"B-but c-coach… the day after tomorrow is the international competiton…we need to practice for it…"

Both their captain and coach look at each other,much to their confuse.

"We won't be participating anymore…" (captain)

"because of your current problem here with…them"(coach)

"WAIT A MINUET THERE! WE DON'T NEED TO CANCEL OUR PARTICIPATION!" kagami shouted at his coach and captain

"BAKAGAMI! DO YOU THINK KUROKO IS IN GOOD SHAPE! HE HAD A FIGTH WITH HIS OLD TEAMMATE FOR PETE'S SAKE! AND WE DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT IT!" their coach shouted back

"What if…I convince kuroko to participate…will it be okay…?" kagami said feeling sad about the fact that his shadow is in bad shape and they will not participate in the tournament.

"But kagami…yesterday was the last entry…" their captain admitted to the whole team.

"SAY WHAT?!" kagami shouted and his voice echoed at the whole gym. His eyes showing anger,his tone sound like he was frustrated.

_**Seirin can't participate in the tournament. Kuroko is in despair because of GoM. Kagami is frustrated because of the fact. The whole seirin team also feels frustrated.**_

_**How will they go and face their problem? As a team? Or as individual? will kuroko forgive the GoM? Maybe not? Who knows. Find out next chapter… **_

**WEEEEW~ And Finally its donnneeee~ Sorry about my grammars *bows* forgive me my great readers. Ok my next update will be tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow. I will make another fic. The title is 'Kuroko's memory' please read it~ It was all about… kuroko had an accident and forgot about his whole junior high school life :D guess what? Even the GoM :DD Yayyyyyy~ Please read it : Sankyou`~**

**-Seijuro407- **

**See you next chapter! :D my last chapter for this fic :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**And This is the last chapter for this fic. Maybe ^~^**

**Please read my notes at the end of this fic you will understand everything :D**

**I don't own anything~**

_Please meet…The Winner for the international competition._

_SEIRIN HIGHSCHOOL!_

They Did it they won the competition,With team play. All of them were happy,going home together with a new trophy in their hands. But trophy doesn't matter,what matter is they play as a team and they experience new joy because of winning.

Besides… 'Its more Fun to win with your team.'

The GoM that is present in the competition. Just can't help to look at their shadow… a smile can be seen in his face that only they can make him smile like that…before. Aomine watch his former partner fish bumped with his current light,kagami taiga.

They Regret Hurting their shadow… especially Akashi. He was the one who make kuroko hate them.

It was His fault.

He knew there was a video camera in the locker room.

He ignore it on purpose.

To give kuroko's childhood friend what he likes.

But he didn't expect this to happen.

He lost something and someone.

He regret it.

If only time,can go back.

Its too late.

He lose kuroko's trust.

And more importantly… he lose kuroko.

THEY lose Kuroko.

Seirin won the battle.

Kuroko's all theirs.

Not theirs.

They could only think one thing

'Good Bye kurokocchi/kuro-chin/kuroko/tetsu/tetsuya…I'm sorry'

But,what's the point? Kuroko already made up his mind.

They and their former shadow conversation is still ringing in their ears and heads

'I hate you all'

'Im stupid right?!'

'So why are you here!?'

'I weak right?!'

'Go away'

'You don't need me'

'More importantly…_**I don't need you anymor**__e_'

Those words…Pierce their heart.

-Flash Back-

(What happened yesterday,before the competition)

"Kagami is upset…" The freshman trio said

"Well we couldn't blame him…" izuki replied.

"More importantly… I wonder what happened to kuroko and the GoM" kiyoshi said

"I been wondering that to…Kagami said something…a video tape right?" koganei said trying to recall all of yesterday conversation of kagami and the whole GoM.

Right after Koganei said that the locker room door opened. Right in front of the door is no other than kagami taiga.

"Senpais…do you really want to know?" kagami ask suddenly feeling sad about the fact that their teammates doesn't have a clue.

"If its okay with you…" hyuuga replied feeling a little bit uneasy because he is the cause why kagami is so upset since yesterday

"Here. Just watch it." he handed them a video tape "I'm going to leave now…just going to visit kuroko" with that kagami leaved the room. Much to their confuse.

"Let's play it!" koganei said feeling curios whats so special about this tape

Once they done changing. They told their coach about the tape that kagami handed them. Their coach agree with the plan that they should watch it together so they can understand the situation more.

(Le me going to skip the part)

"…."

None of them don't know what to do or what to say. They just stared at the screen in front of them. They knew that the video had just ended, yet none of them bothered to move from their previous they knew what happened. Well any human that exist in this world with be mad about this thing. Especially if you're a close friend of the said person. But to actually that they,The generation of miracles would actually think of kuroko back then.

After what they said to him, they still have some guts to show themselves in front of kuroko like nothing happened to their team.

"That's why kuroko is mad at them" kiyoshi whispered to himself. But of coarse since they were all dead silent they heard him loud and clear

"They have some guts to show their face to kuroko" their captain added

"Have they had no shame?" izuki said anger starting to pile up on his body

"The Generation of miracles are horrible" their coach added

-Meanwhile with kagami-

"Hi Kuroko…" kagami greeted his shadow

"Kagami-kun what are you doing here?" kuroko asked "Please come in" he gestured as he open the door wide to let the red haired teen enter their house

"I'll go get some tea and stuff" kuroko said as he about to enter the kitchen

Kagami sat on their couch that was infront of their television.

After a minuet kuroko came back with a tray on his hands.

After sipping some of their tea and chewing some snacks. The red haired teen decided to speak.

"Were not going to join the competition anymore…"

Kuroko just stared at him blankly before reply back to him

"Is that so" kuroko said not noticing that the red haired was ready to punch him anytime now "I'm sorry kagami-kun I know its my fault"

Kagami only raise his eyebrow

"Hah? Its not your fault, its their fault" kagami said remembering the face of the whole GoM.

"You…you gave them the video tape…didn't you?" kuroko said

"NO!" the red haired shouted at the shadow sitting across him "errr I mean..no I don't"

"Then…to whom did you give the video tape you took while I was asleep back then?" kuroko ask his partner "when I woke up the next day, the video tape vanish. And I assume that it was you who took it."

" I just want to ask. How did you know it was me?" kagami ask the phantom player. While scratching the back of his head feeling ashamed of him self.

"Kagami-kun please use your brain for this matter. We all know if someone is here other than you and me. Our house will lose all of its furniture not to mention my money. But last time I check only a video tape is missing" kuroko said. This time around he was praying mentally that his partner didn't lost his brain (again).

"HEY! I know… I know. I should just ask for a copy" kagami said feeling bad that he stole something for his partner

Kuroko blink at his respond to him "Who told you that I was going to give you a copy?" kuroko ask innocently. Well in the first place he has no intention of spreading the video tape. He doesn't even have a plan on showing it to the rest of his team.

"Ehhhh! No fair! Your going to keep all of your problems all by yourself?! I'm your partner! I have a right to know what in seven hells happened to my shadow!" kagami grinned after saying it to his shadow "especially is someone is hurting you,right?" kagami added

Kuroko stared at him "Thank you kagami-kun" kuroko showed him a bright smile that is rare. Even the GoM never have seen this smile.

Kagami's grin grew wider.

-Meanwhile back at seirin-

Their walking towards the station. Until they spotted a colorful haired teens waiting for them infront of the café just nearby the station their headed.

"Yo. Do you have a moment" aomine said blocking their way

"Sorry we don't have" their captain replied back without hesitation

"Were just here to talk" midorima said back

"Well were not here to talk" their coach replied back almost rolled her eyes because of them.

"PLEASE! Just a minuet! It won't take long" kise pleaded at the whole team

"We got a lot of things to do" kiyoshi said with not-so-happy-face.

"Aka-chin what should we do~? They don't want to talk~" murasakibara whispered to their former captain

"They will and shall speak" Akashi said darkly 'maybe they know something…perhaps?' Akashi thought 'Base on their action…As I thought they know something. They should and shall spit it out'

"You know something right? Its about tetsuya, isn't it?" Akashi said more like demand to them.

"We don't know what your talking about" izuki replied back not even scared with the former captain of GoM.

"When I said you know something. You know something." Akashi said his patience is dropping low. Dark aura starting to leak out of him. Seirin and the GoM is starting to shiver.

"FINE! YES WE KNOW SOMETHING!" their coach said not wanting for the whole team to be hurt. So she decided to speak

"Then spit it out." Midorima said. His patience is starting to drop low.

"The video tape…" koganei said deciding to speak out

"Video tape…?" aomine ask 'What in hell is that video tape all about anyway' aomine thought

'Come to think of it…Kagamicchi also said something…about a video tape…' kise thought

'Video T-A-P-E~ what so special about I-T' murasakibara thought. For the first time in his life,he thought about something else besides his snacks.

"eh? You don't know…?" the freshman trio said in confuse. They should know it right?

"We wouldn't be here if we know right?" Akashi said 'Damn it! I never thought this will happen' Akashi mentally groaned at his self.

"Bastards,You deserve to be hated by kuroko" a voice said.

Much to their surprise, its their power forward,kagami taiga.

" Who do you think you are! You're the bastard here! Not us!" aomine shouted at kagami.

Kagami walk in front of their team. To defend them.

"Well im not the one who's being recorded on the tape, while saying unforgivable things towards his former partner right?" kagami said. 'Kuroko…I will defend you no matter what!' kagami thought.

"COULD SOMEBODY JUST TELL US! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE TAPE!" Midorima shouted much to their surprise. Midorima shintaro is a calm composed person. But he couldn't help it anymore. They hit his limit about this tape.

"Fine! You want it?" kagami said "Coach did you bring it along with you?" kagami said while turning his back against his team.

Their Coach nodded. "Are going to give it to them? What about kuroko-kun? Will he get mad? If we give it to them?" their coach asked the red haired teen. After she handed him the tape he wants.

"No. kuroko said it him self. To give this tape to the bastards here" kagami said not even thinking about the language he use this time.

"Here. The tape you want."

Akashi accepted it. well he already know what is the tape all about…its all about their conversation back in teiko. He KNEW there's a video camera there in the room he ignored it on purpose. Why? Because he thought to himself once kuroko watch this tape he will hate them. But he didn't expect this tape to be showed to him when their all back.

"About the competition …" Akashi started. All of the seirin members flinch when they heard him. The fact that they can't join anymore… "We want all of you to replace our spot. If its all right" Akashi already knew that they can't join.

Well their real goal is to be the Miracles again…but without their phantom player. It useless, they agree to the plan that they will give up their spot to join the competition and give it to kuroko's current team,the seirin high. No hard feelings, they just need to accept the fact that past is past. Its just a memory,what is broken can't be fixed,just like their friendship.

"Eh?" kagami blurted out.

"Well our real goal is to play again as the generation of miracles…not actually the trophy or anything.." murasakibara said sadness can be seen in his eyes.

"That's right…to play as the Miracles again…" kise said sadness in his voice is present

"to be tetsu's light one more time…" aomine said trying to recall all of their memories together.

"To received his passes once more…" miorima admitted.

"So please accept it. I already informed the host of the competition…" Akashi said while turning his back "Please win for us" with that the rest of the GoM followed their former captain. Until their no where to be found

'Thank you…Bastards' kagami said with a small laugh

Meanwhile the GoM is on their way towards akashi's house to watch the video tape that kagami handed to him.

They found them self in a larger living room with a big Flat screen television,A larger couch colored in blazing red, an expensive looking glass table just in front of the couch, and a carpet with a mixture of red for the main color and gold for it's elegant design. The wall of the living room is a mixture of red,gold,white. Which naturally blend with the things inside of the room

The rest of the GoM just stared at the living room with awe. Fudge! This is just the living room!

'What more about the other rooms here?!' the GoM thought.

Akashi just smirk at their faces. He knew that this is going to happened.

"Well should we proceed? Or all of you just going to stand their all day wondering about the other rooms look?" Akashi said with a smirk can be seen at his face

The GoM just nodded, and followed their captain. Feeling comfortable on the couch. Akashi put the tape in one of his Video tape player just under the big flat screen television.

**And Played it**

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Video tape-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

'_Tch,what another boring game' aomine said with a boring tone _

'_Hmph not worth of my time,why did I play anyway?' midorima said while holding a make up kit_

'_Because aka-chin said~' murasakibara said while munching his snacks _

'_hahahaha! Midorimacchi what's up with the make up kit? Don't tell me your a gay~?' kise said while holding his laughter_

'_Shut up kise,Today's lucky item,a make up kit.' Pushes up his glasses_

'_hmmm~Has anyone of you had seen kuro-chin?~'_

'_Who cares about tetsu anyway'_

'_Aominecchi your mean'_

'_hmph,not that I care about kuroko.I saw him a while ago leave,right after the match with his friend ogiwara'_

'_Aren't we a little mean to his friend,I mean,I know its normal for us to win but…kurokocchi seems to be a little down…'_

'_Because winning is important,Ryouta. Keep that in mind' a fifth voice said while opening the locker room door._

'_Aka-chin,Is the interview over all ready?~'_

'_Yes Atsushi its that we won the match,why don't we talk about someone that is not present here' Akashi said with a smirk _

'_Is it tetsu? What about him? If your going to talk about him I better leave,I don't have time to listen to a weak player who doesn't know a thing about basketball'_

'_Aominecchi…that's not true...'_

'_shut up kise,aomine is right. Why does kuroko need to stay in basketball club anyway,I mean he can't even shoot'_

'_Ara~how harsh mido-chin~ *munch* hmmm does kuro-chin knows that we are only using him as a substitute player when where tired~?_

'_Yes Atsushi,he knows. We all know that we don't need tetsuya now. We don't need a player who can't even score at his own'_

'_kurokocchi is our passing specialist. But we can't let him quit basketball club,not until I copy his passes~'_

'_For me,you can now deem tetsu as trash. I don't need him anymore,he plays for shit'_

'_Aomine your language,please keep it in place.'_

'_tch,im just stating a fact. Right? Admit it midorima his and I know that,hmm maybe not only us maybe everyone in this room.'_

_After his statement,everyone nodded,yes everyone,even Akashi him self._

'_*munch* Finally mine-chin said something smart'_

'_Hey! What did you just said murasakibara you bastard!'_

'_Daiki stay in your place. Don't start violence here or you will wake up one morning your tongue is missing in place' Akashi said while holding a scissors_

'_Tch,Fine!'_

'_Hehehe aominecchi looks stupid'_

'_Ryouta,One more word and your hair will be gone in a matter of second'_

'_Stupids…So Akashi what are you going to do with kuroko? You're the one who discovered his powers in the first place'_

'_Hmm,Nice question shintaro'_

'_hmm~How about we let him suffer? Kuro-chin is weak after all~'*munch* *munch* *munch*_

'_Not to mention stupid' (aomine)_

'_that's harsh aominecchi,but your right kurokocchi is weak and stupid~ after I copy his passes I can now befriend him and pretend like I don't know him ever~' kise said with very cheerful voice_

'_Hm,Finally kise said something useful' midorima said while staring at his lucky item_

'_Do whatever you like Ryouta. Tetsuya is now can be compared to a trash'_

'_Ara~ can we go home now? I don't have snacks right now and im hungry you know~'_

'_Murasakibara is right lets go home' aomine said while standing up._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End of video tape-=-=-=_

…

Yep! Kagami is right! their bastards.

"The…heck…did…I said…?" kise shuttered.

"I didn't mean that!" all of them said except Akashi.

"Aka-chin…Did…you…knew…about…this?" murasakibara said his eyes is full of regret.

"Yes…I know that our conversation is being recorded all along…"

"AKASHI YOU BASTARD!" aomine shouted while grabbing him by his collar anger can be seen in his eyes.

"AOMINE!" Midorima said as he try to grab aomine in his arms,to no avail.

"Damn you! Damn you! You freaking bastard! You you! It your fault! If you said our conversation is being recorded I should just shut my f*cking mouth!" aomine said in pure anger for Akashi and himself.

"AND WHAT DAIKI?! Do you think if I said our conversation is being record do you think you will stop thinking about tetsuya like a trash back then?! Or a weak person?! HUH! TELL ME! It's not my fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I'm I the only one talking there! No! because we all did!" Akashi shouted bask at aomine,who dramatically drop him on the ground.

"Im going to see tetsu!" aomine said as he run towards the door and slam it hard.

"Im going to" kise said as he follow aomine

"I need to clear things up with kuroko" midorima said as he followed the two

"Aka-chin lets meet kuro-chin neh? Lets talk to him" murasakibara said as he help his former captain stand up.

-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-At Kuroko's house-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

DING-DONG! (XD)

Kuroko immediately opened the door just to be greeted by 'Them'

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/kuro-chin/Tetsuya… we need to talk" they all said in unison

**And CUT! Hehehehe I decided that this fic will have 11 chapter~ YEY~ Please read my other fic Title:Hawaii. Pleaseeee. Don't worry right after this fic I will write the fic about kuroko forgetting about his teammate. So pleaseeeee read my other fic :D Sorry for the late update neh? *bows* We don't have internet connection these past few days…and the original chapter 10 is deleted right after I finish writing it because my netbook just shut down suddenly,so I wasn't able to save it =.= you can kill me if you want xD because of the late update :D Sorry about the wrong grammar *Bows* kill me if you think I sucks :D**

**See ya` Chapter 11 will be released the day after tomorrow or maybe…I dunno! But It will not take weeks. Just days.**

**I will be working with my other fics so please read it :D**

**-Seijuro407-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter! **

**I don't own anything!**

**On with the story!**

"I believe I don't have time to talk to all of you" kuroko said darkly at the GoM who was standing in front of his door.

When he was about to slam the door at their faces…The door was stop by aomine's hand

"Tetsu! When I said we need to talk! We need to talk!" aomine shouted at kuroko's face

"Fuck of aomine-kun. When I said I don't have time! I don't have time!" kuroko shouted back at aomine.

"Kuro-chin you don't understand… we didn't mean to say that…" murasakibara hesitate to tell that part

"Kurokocchi I'm sorry! I…I didn't mean to…" kise said he was starting to tear up

"Tetsuya…" Akashi whispered quietly

"Kuroko, I will be honest to you, I mean what I said back then. But its different now." Midorima stated.

All of their eyes went to midorima. 'Is he stupid?' all of them thought except kuroko who just stared at him

"What?" midorima asked

"Well. I don't care. Go away!" kuroko said

"NO!" aomine shouted at kuroko his patience are getting low

"Tetsuya…Were here to say…sorry…about the tape… and things…" Akashi stated

"huh? Why bother? I'm Weak Right?!" kuroko shouted

"Can we explain for a minuet! Tetsu!" aomine said his patience drop to zero

"Kurokocchi.."

"AGH! Damn you all! I HATE YOU ALL!" kuroko shouted at all of them

"FINE! Hate us! Please just let us explain!" Midorima shouted he was getting impatience at this seen

"Like The Hell I will let you! I'm Stupid Right midorima-kun!?" he shouted at midorima

"Kuro-chin please just listen" murasakibara pleaded

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" kuroko shouted

"Tetsuya! You will obey me! You have to listen!" Akashi shouted at him.

"Tch! Why would I?" kuroko insisted. After he said that a fist connects with his check. Before he knew it Aomine punch him. Hard.

"Damn it! Listen you! Tetsu!" aomine said starting to realize what he had just done.

"Kuroko!" midorima was shock to see the teal-haired got punch by his former partner.

"Tetsuya! Are you all right?" Akashi ask the teal-haired boy who was sitting on the ground with one hand on his swallow check

"fine! I will listen to everything you have to say! Happy?! But you will have to listen to me too!" kuroko demanded

"Were sorry kurokocchi" kise said sadness can be heard from him

"What I said back then was true,I won't be lying to you. But that was change after we lost to your team." Midorima stated

"kuro-chin is weak in the past. But after you beat me and my team kuro-chin is stronger that me" murasakibara explained

"Its true I deem you as trash back then…tetsu. But do you have an idea how much I wanted you back,seeing you with that kagami make me realize I want my partner back" aomine admitted

"look its my fault! If I stop them from changing their personalities none of this will happened! So please…hate me tetsuya as much as you like" Akashi said as he look at the ground.

There was an awkward silent. Tension is in the air around them.

Minuets has past still no answer,but it feels like years for the GoM. Waiting for their shadow to answer.

"No…you're a great liar. All of you are a great liar. I just want to ask why are you bothering me? You don't need me. More importantly I don't need you. All of you. You know what...even a person is weak…they shouldn't be treated like trash. Even a person is weak they shouldn't feel weak at all. Every person gets strong in a matter of time. Like you, I mean us. Our friendship has been broken into half, why? Because we didn't trust each other. Do you have any idea what I felt that time? All of you leaving me behind. Like nothing happened to us, no friendship was built,no memories exist. All of a you became blind over victory. Are you happy? Are we happy? I bet yes. We always win…but how about the people we stomp on? Like you all did to my childhood friend. The people we stomp on felt crush. The one they loved the most, is the one they hate the most. Like what happened to me. But…thanks to seirin, and more importantly kagami-kun, I really happen to love the thing I hate the most that time. The bonds we shared,the games we won as a team, the games we lost as a team. All I can say is…I love my new team more than teiko basketball team. I'm not kuroko Tetusya of teiko basketball team, the phantom 6th player,the shadow of aomine-kun, from now on I'm Kuroko Tetsuya of seirin basketball team,Kagami-kun's shadow." Kuroko said to all of them. He just needed to slap them the truth. but he didn't realize that he was crying.

Since he saw the video tape he just wanted to release how he felt upon hearing those word from them. He knew that he was no longer needed on their team, but he kept on fighting beside them, hoping that they will change. He lost hope and gave up, but found a new one with Kagami, with seirin. He even start hating the one he loved the most, basketball. But found himself falling in love with it, all because of kagami and seirin.

"I-Is that so…Tetsu…sorry…I should have know…you have hated as so much" aomine said he was the first one to recover from kuroko's 'Speech'.

"D-don't worry…kurokocchi…we won't bother you…anymore…if you…want" kise said as he started to tear up. He had no idea that kuroko felt that way.

Midorima and Murasakibara refuse to say anything. But sadness is overwhelming them. They refuse to speak because they knew that they had no courage to say anything after kuroko's 'speech'.

"We understand…You are no longer Our phantom 6th player. That person we knew is already dead since then. I am not Akashi Seijuro, your captain, Daiki Aomine is not your partner and light, Kise Ryouta is no longer your student and not the copy cat of teiko, Shintaro Midorima is not teiko's #1 shooter anymore, Atsushi Murasakibara is no longer teiko's blocker. And more importantly we are no longer The Teiko Basketball club" Akashi said

"Akashi-kun is now the captain of rakuzan high, Aomine-kun is now touou's ace, kise-kun is now kaijo's copy cat and ace, midorima-kun is now shutoku's #1 shooter, murasakibara-kun is now the blocker of yosen high. I am Tetsuya Kuroko, the player of seirin high school, the shadow of Kagami-kun." Kuroko said

"We just have to accept the fact right? your not ours anymore…Your now's seirin's property" midorima said

"…Yes Please just forget about me. Pretend that you never knew me. Pretend that kuroko tetsuya never came in your life"

"But…Kuro-chin I don't want that, can someone be my snack buddy like you,Kuro-chin?"

"Tatsuya-san is there to share with"

"If your happy with your decision…We have to say good bye…Kuroko-san" Akashi said as he started to walk away from them. The rest of the GoM followed Akashi behind. But before they can be far someone shouted…

"We will watch your game. I bid you good luck. Please do a good job" (Its up to you who said that)

Kuroko just let a small smile

'Good bye… its true that I love seirin more than teiko…but that doesn't mean I love our friendship more than them' kuroko thought as he watch them disappear 'Thank you for being with me…Till the end.'

**-Next Day-**

What Can I say?

Seirin won the tournament. With the help of teamwork they manage to win. All of them going home with a big smile on their face, new trophy on their hands,new bonds they created, more memories they shared.

The Generation of miracles were happy for them. Even though they lost Kuroko, atleast they can see him smile from afar. They can't help but feel happy for their shadow. A lot of bonds that was lost between all of them, victory overwhelm them. Friend-ship was broken into half.

'Good-bye Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya…I'm sorry'

**And DONE! Thank you for reading this fic till the end! I'm really great full *Bows* I hope you loved the ending though**. **Thank** **you for all of your reviews :) I really love them. Thank you for those who add this fic to their favorites and followed this fic :D I never thought my I can write this fic till the end.**

**Thank you again :) **

**-Seijuro407-**


	12. Extra

**EXTRA!~**

-Right after the competition-

"Thank you for giving up your place in the competition for us" kuroko bowed as low as he could

"No need to thank you tetsu" aomine said

"Were happy as long as kurokocchi is happy!" kise said

"Its just a bother some for me. Don't get me wrong" midorima said

"Mido-chin is grumpy~"

"Tetsuya you did great." Akashi praised the teal-haired boy

"Thank you Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko!" a voice interrupt their conversation

"Kagami-kun what are you doing here? Were are the others?" kuroko asked his light.

"Are you an idiot? Do you think we will leave you behind! And you!" kagami said as he point a finger on them (GoM) "What are you doing here!" kagami demanded

Akashi just smiled murderously "If you keep on pointing us with that finger…" Akashi present a scissors that came out of nowhere "I Believe you won't need that anymore"

'Bye bye Finger' they all thought in unison except Akashi.

Meanwhile kagami is sweating buckets no sweating gallons.

'How am I suppose to play basketball without my finger' kagami thought

"F-Fine! Geez even though your small your scary" kagami said out loud not realizing the words he just use against Akashi.

Meanwhile all of them except Akashi froze on their spot. No wonder Kagami is called Bakagami. They just thought of one thing

'R.I.P Bakagami-kun/bakagami/bakaga-chin/Bakagami/bakagam icchi' they all thought in unison'

"I think we have to go" kise whispered

"I don't want to see someone getting killed infront of me" aomine whispered to them

"Kuro-chin lets go. Your light bulb will be gone." Murasakibara whispered.

"Kuroko I suggest you need to find a new light" midorima whispered

"Don't worry kagami-kun I will visit you grave during free time" kuroko said a little bit loud

"O-oi! K-kuroko w-wait!" kagami said…but a pair of scissors was in his view.

"Where do you think your going?" Akashi said innocently. But even god himself know that 'Innocent' and 'akashi' is like water and oil. "I think you need a lesson"

After than a very loud scream can be heard. I bet the whole Japan heard the scream.

~o~o~O~o~o~

-Seirin's locker-

"O-ow! Would it be a trouble if you treat it more gently!" kagami protest. Kuroko is treating his open cuts in his whole body. Heck,even his uniform has cuts.

"Did you have fun with akashi-kun?" kuroko ask innocently

"THE HELL! Like the hell I will! If you didn't leave me behind none of this will happen!" kagami shouted

"you deserve it kagami-kun." Kuroko replied back

"I DON'T! geez! That small little brat is strong!"

"If you keep on calling Akashi-kun small the more wounds you can get."

After hearing that kagami slap his mouth.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Touou's gym-

"I'm back" aomine said with a lazy tone.

"FINALLY! I heard seirin won the competition!" momoi said

"Yeah yeah they won alright" aomine relied back

"OI! Aho! You need to catch up with us!" their new captain shouted.

Aomine watch as his new team walk towards the basketball court.

He let a smile cover his lips

'I am Daiki Aomine of touou high school. Thank you for letting me realize it…Tetsu'

"Hurry up Dai-chan!" a pink haired girl shouted

"Wait for me!" aomine replied back while joining them

-o-o-o-o-

-Kaijo high-

"I'm sorry senpai!" kise said while starting to tear up

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be late for practice!" his captain demanded while kicking him harder. "By the way seirin won right?" his captain asked

"YEP~ They won~ I watch the whole game!" kise replied

"Good for them. By the way kise your training menu was doubled."

"WHY?!" kise whined "No Fair!"

"What did you said? You want triple?"

"NO! fine! Double is good."

"Pffft I thought you want it triple" their captain replied while walking towards the court.

Kise just stare at them.

A small smile can be seen

'Kurokocchi is right…Kaijo is my team now! Thank you kurokocchi!' kise thought

"Are you just going to stand there?" their coach said.

"Comingggg~"

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Shutoku high-

"Go Away Takao!" midorima growled at his friend

"Not until you tell me what happened, the generation of miracles should reform right? What happened?" takao asked for the 20th time

"None of your concern" midorima replied back for the 20th time also

"Come on! I just want to know!"

'I'm really getting tired of this' midorima thought angrily 'Akashi's trump card!'

"If you keep on bugging me I will report you to Akashi."

Takao is now sweating buckets

"Ehehehe I'm just joking"

"Well I'm not." Midorma replied

"Fine I will not bother you anymore. See ya` on the court" Takao waved goodbye at his friend

Midorima looked at the sky. 'What can I say? Kuroko is right. Much I hate to admit it…Shutoku is my team now.'

'I'm an idiot for not realizing earlier.'

-o-o-oo-o-o-

-Yosen High-

"Muro-chiiiiiiin~" murasakibara called out his friend

"Oh? Atsushi. Are you going to practice?" tatsuya asked the purple giant

"No." murasakibara answered firmly.

"Why not?"

"because it's boring"

"Yeah right" tatsuya replied as he rolled his eyes

"By the way~ muro-chin, have you taste the new ramen?" murasakibara ask

"Ah that…not yet. Want to eat after practice?" tatsuya offered

"Hai~!" murasakibara replied like a child

"I'm going to be late for classes. See you atsushi! and also attend practice!" tatsuya waved good bye at the purple giant

Murasakibara continued to eat his snacks

'Maybe Kuro-chin is right after all~ muro-chin can be my snack buddy~'

'But no matter what happened… I will never forget Kuro-chin'

-o-o-OO-o-o-

-Rakuzan high-

"All training menu is tripled starting now!" their captain announce.

"Why?" the crownless general whined

"Because I said so. Now!" Akashi declared

The first string basketball players scattered around to do their training menu

"So seirin won huh?" their coach whispered to the captain

"Yes." Akashi simply replied

"I thought the generation of miracles will reform again? I heard that they all agree. What happened?"

Akashi frowned a little "They all agree…expect for one player."

"I guess the player that your talking about is Tetsuya kuroko of seirin high school?"

"Yes…The most important player of the team" Akashi mumbled

"I see. I will take my leave then" their coach said as he head toward the door "Please take care of this team."

Akashi smiled "Yes…Of coarse"

Akashi watch the first string players do their training menu.

This sight…kinda remind him of the generation of miracles.

_The time that they enjoy basketball together…_

_The time that they enjoy victory together…_

_The time that they spend together…_

_The time that they didn't change…_

_If only time can go back…_

_If only they didn't change…_

_None of this would happened…_

_They should be together…_

_Playing basketball together…_

_With everyone…_

_But no matter what happen…_

_Past is past…_

_Time can't go back…_

'_Wining is everything' back then…_

_They became blind…_

_Trust was broken into half…_

_If…If only time can go back…_

_But Akashi isn't that crazy to think that time will actually go back to the way it was…_

_But mayb-_

"Captain!" a voice called out "want to hang out with us? Were going to the new convenience store to eat popsicle!"

Akashi smiled…

"Why Not?"

**And done! Thank you for reading the extra chapter of this fic! **

**(!) Announcement (!)**

**MAYBE! This fic will have a sequel! MAYBE! Only a maybe! But you can tell me if you want one :D**

**Maybe the sequel…they will go back in time! Maybeee~**

**Who knows?**

**Please drop a comment! :)**

**-Seijuro407-**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Sequel of T-E-T-S-U-Y-A]**

**The Past.**

**Chapter 1~**

**Warning! Over Protective GoM over Kuroko in future chapters! Wrong Grammars! A little bit OOC**

**I don't own anything!**

-o-oOo-o-

_**Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep**_

"_I'm so sorry. But this is all I…we can do."_

"_No! You're kidding right! Please! Tell me this is a joke!"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_Tetsuya…wake up"_

"_Tetsuya please wake up…"_

"_Please wake up"_

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

"Tetsuya Please wake up! You're going to be late for school"

Kuroko shot wide awake from his slumber. 'That was a weird dream'

"Give me 30 minuets mom!" kuroko shouted hoping that his mother heard him.

-After 30 minuets-

'I can't believe we won against Akashi-kun' kuroko thought "I still got 20 minuets, better hurry up." kuroko mumbled to him self

He immediately opened his closet, to see something unexpected.

'Huh? Where's my uniform?' kuroko thought

"Mom Where's my uniform?" kuroko asked from upstairs

"Inside your closet." kuroko's mom replied

"But…This is not my uniform" kuroko informed his mom

"What are you talking about? I swear I put your teiko's school uniform inside your closet"

"Teiko? But seirin is my school" kuroko asked in a very confused tone. 'What is happening?' kuroko thought

"Tetsuya Seirin is your future school. Are you that excited? You still have 1 year to go, your still 2nd year"

'WHAT!' kuroko mentally shouted "But mom…we just won yesterday…" kuroko mumbled "Against Akashi-kun"

'What is happening?'

-**Time skip-**

In the very end he attended school of course kuroko didn't listen to his teacher because he already knew all of it.

Class ended in a blink of an eye. It's time for…

**Basketball practice.**

**-Teiko Gym-**

"Tetsu is late!" aomine shouted at the whole court.

Only the first strings are there in the gym. Even momoi isn't there neither their coach.

"Aominecchi is right!" kise agreed

"Idiots should keep their mouths shut" midorima stated

"Yeah right. Kise is the only idiot here" aomine countered

"HEY! Why me?! Ahominecchi." kise whined

"Stop calling me that bastard!" aomine hiss in anger

"Ahominecchi~! Ahominecchi~! Ahominecchi~! Ahominecchi~!" kise repeated and repeated like it was a chant.

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Aomine growled at the blond-who was chanting his name-

"Ryouta keep your mouth shut. Same goes for you daiki" Akashi said. Kise Shut his mouth with his hands. Aomine just picked up the ball and he dribble it

"Aka-chin…Kuro-chin is late" atsushi stated

"I can see that atsushi. Indeed Tetsuya is late"

"Akashi this is odd. Kuroko isn't the type of guy to be late" midorima said "Not that I care about his appearance anyway. I just need to give him his lucky item. Aquarius Ranked last today" midorima quickly added.

-**Just outside the gym-**

'Were still second year…after that…third year…the time that we break apart…the time that I was left alone…the time that I felt like useless, being thrown away like trash' kuroko thought sadly

'I should…just quit the basketball club…I don't want to feel that way again…ever'

Kuroko took a deep breath before he open the door. He saw Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Akashi.

"KUROKOCCHI~!" the blond shouted.

"Tetsu! Explain why are you late!" aomine demanded

"Tetsuya its very unusual for you to be late by 10 min 7.3 seconds" Akashi stated

'What are you a human timer?!' all of them thought with awe

"Kuro-chin where have you been?" Murasakibara asked

"Kuroko don't make it a habit. not that I care about your personal habit its just that carrying your lucky item is a burden" midorima stated

'Then don't carry it!' all of them thought

Kuroko just stared at them. 'I love basketball…but at the same time I don't want to feel that way again. I don't like to see our friend-ship being broken into half again' kuroko thought

"Tetsuya? Are ok? You look pale" Akashi said

"Your right Akashi! Tetsu are you ok? You look pale!?" aomine asked his shadow with

"I'm…fine" kuroko replied feeling a little bit dizzy

"Kurokocchi are you realllyyyyy ok?" kise asked the teal haired teen

"Yeah…I'm fine…I guess" kuroko mumbled the last part. He was having a hard time clearing his eye sight

"Should we bring him to the clinic?" midorima asked

"I could carry kuro-chin" murasakibara stated

"I…said…I'm…fine…" kuroko didn't notice that his eyes went blank. and before he knew it he was on the floor lying down.

"Tetsuya!/Kurokocchi!/Kuro-chin!/Kuroko!/Tetsu!" all of them shouted in unison when they saw that kuroko collapsed. Right in front of them.

-o-oOo-o-

**Done! ^^ Thank you for reading! :D So this fic is sequel to T-E-T-S-U-Y-A- ^~^ I hope you enjoy reading it though :) Please wait for the next update! you will wait right? right? please tell me your opinion about it. **

**Review! Please! Please!**

**-seijuro407-**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

"_Hey Tetsu…wake up will ya`"_

"_Kurokocchi! Wake up-ssu!"_

"_Kuroko your so troublesome"_

"_Kuro-chin can't eat when he's asleep"_

"_Tetsuya I order you to wake up…__**now**__"_

"KUROKOCCHI~!" a blond blurted out. The moment he saw the teal-haired teen waking up from his slumber.

"My ears are bleeding kise!" aomine roared at the blond with matching smack on the head

"Idiots should shut up" murasakibara said. He accidently drop his bag of potato chip the moment when the stupid-annoying-childish- blond haired teen blurted out something. In other words…He was annoyed.

"Same goes to you murasakibara" Midorima stated with a smirk on his face.

"What happened…?" a voice said.

"Tetsuya how dare you attend school while you have a fever?" Akashi demanded.

'I have a fever?' kuroko thought "I don't know…" kuroko mumbled

"What? You actually don't know that you have a high fever? Are you fooling around?" Midorima asked with a disbelieving tone.

'High fever? But I was fine a while ago…' kuroko thought "I was fine a while ago though." kuroko replied with a blank face and a monotone.

"Seriously? Are you kidding us?"

"No aomine-kun. I'm serious." Kuroko look at him with his blank stare

"Kurokocchi you just collapse right in front of us, you know?!" kise demanded "Were panicking the time that you collapse! Because you have a high fever for goodness's sake!"

-_Flash back-_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurokocchi!" Kise was the first one to react

"Tetsu!" aomine shouted. He immediately rush toward the shadow-who was lying on the ground-

The green-haired teen immediately followed aomine. He went up to check kuroko's condition (Midorima: Not that I care about him. Author-san is the one who wrote this not me)

"Kuroko has a fever. We need to bring him to the clinic." Midorima stated calmly. Being the doctor of the GoM he needs to be calm all the time

"Atsushi carry tetsuya at your back. Shintaro lead the way to the clinic. I will stay here to tell the coach about this matter. I will join you all in a minuet" Akashi ordered around

All of them nodded. Murasakibara then proceed to carry kuroko on his back with the help of aomine and kise. After kuroko was place on murasakibara's back, Midorima opened the door and lead the way to their school clinic.

-The clinic-

"I already give kuroko-san medicine for fever. He's just tired. He'll wake up. Now please excuse me I ran into some errands that I need to fix" the nurse said as she made her way out of the room

"Geez! Tetsu scared the hell out of me!" Aomine said.

"If kurokocchi have a fever…why did he have to attend school?" kise wondered

"Maybe Kuro-chin don't like skipping classes or skipping basketball practice." murasakibara said while munching his oh-so-precious-snack.

"Don't give me that crap. His Health is more important than any of those. We all know that kuroko's health is fragile. Not to mention he looks fragile too." Midorima stated. Much to their surprise, not even a tsundere's line is heard.

They only thought of one thing…

'It's the end of the world'

All of their attention was directed to a knock behind the door.

"Akashi" Midorima greeted the red haired teen-who just came inside the room-

The red haired teen went to sit down on a chair just beside the teal-haired teen's bed.

"It came to my attention that Tetsuya here…" he glance over the shadow-who was sleeping- "Is getting more fragile. I want all of us should and will do all we can to keep tetsuya's health out of danger." Akashi stated calmly. "At all cost" he quickly added

A collective nod is seen. "Understand" all of the said. They don't need to think about this matter any more. All of them vowed not to hurt their shadow at all cost. And also kill those who even bother to lay a finger on him.

"Good. Now once Tetsuya wakes up I need to confront him about this…matter" Akashi said. While playing with his scissors.

All of them sweatdrop.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Thank you minna-san. Also I'm so sorry about the bother I cost to all of you." Kuroko said while he bowed down a bit.

"Nah It's nothing kuro-chin. Just don't do it again" murasakibara said

"Tetsuya don't you dare go to school tomorrow. Or else…" Akashi threatened ehemm said. "Always remember your health is more important than anything"

"I understand Akashi-kun. Can I go home now?" Kuroko asked his captain.

"Yes. But we will join you. Just in case you collapse again."

"I'm fine Akashi-kun. I'm being a burden to all of you."

"No your not kurokocchi!" the blond restored back

"Kuro-chin its ok. Besides I need to buy snacks in the store near the street of your house ."

"Ummm…ok. But really I'm ok now"

"Stop being so stubborn tetsu!"

"Is it really ok?" kuroko insisted

"Yes. What if you just collapse again in the road? And someone might kidnap you? Not that I care though. It will be much more burden if that happens" Midorima said.

'At last a tsundere's line escape his mouth' all of them thought minus kuroko and Akashi.

"So can we go now? We'll just grab a snack on the way" Akashi offered.

All of them agreed

-**Time Skip-**

Kuroko waved good bye to his friends.

"Mom, I'm home" kuroko said as he entered their house

"Tetsuya welcome home! Do you want to eat dinner now?"

"No thanks mom. I already ate with aomine-kun and the others. I'll just stay in my room. I'm a little bit tired."

Kuroko made his way up. Once he caught sight of his room door he opened it. He changed his school uniform into pajamas, and crawled in his bed.

'School…tomorrow? What is happening? What Happened to kagami-kun and the others? I'm supposed to be with them…not with…my former teammates. Maybe…I will pay a visit. To seirin…no…seirin's construction site. ' kuroko thought. the last sentence struck his brain.

Before drowsiness can take him. he glance over his teiko uniform.

'It should be seirin…'

**-o-oOo-o-**

**DONE! Please drop a review! Pleaseee~! Speak out your thoughts about this chapter! Sorry about the late update! I will update during weekends. Because my schedule is very tight. But! Don't worry I will try my best to update every week!**

**Drop a review! Thank you~!**

**{!} Attention {!}**

**I also notice that some of you are wondering why I putted the sequel in T-E-T-S-U-Y-A- here.**

**Well here's the reason:**

**1.) So it will be easy for me to upload it. Less work.**

**2.) I don't like new story.**

**3.) Some one requested me to put the sequel in my fic here.**

**4.) So it will be easy for you to find it ^^**

**That's all :) **

**-seijuro407-**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything~!

~o~oOo~o~

"_Hey…kuroko…wake up you bastard…Please…"_

"_I miss playing with you…"_

"_Good bye…Till we meet again…"_

_-Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

'That was weird' a certain teal-haired boy thought 'Time to prepare'

After doing the morning ritual. Kuroko suddenly remembered what Akashi told him yesterday.

'_Tetsuya don't you dare go to school tomorrow. Or else'_

Kuroko sighed. 'Oh well…I'm just going to visit Seirin.'

-Time Skip-

'Hmmm, its really odd to visit my prese- future school…' Kuroko thought

'I wonder what happened…why am I here? What about kagami-kun and the others? Should I enjoy my teiko year? Should I quit basketball club? Will they change?' But no matter he asked himself he can't find the answer to those entire questions.

Before he knew it, he was infront of Seirin's construction site. Taking a glance at his present school or should he say future school. He frowned.

'I miss kagami-kun and the others…'

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Teiko's Gym-

"Do you think kurokocchi is ok?" Kise asked out of curiosity

"Why don't we pay a visit to his house?" aomine suggested

"Mine-chin said something smart!" Murasakibara announced

"You should really eat tuna everyday ahomine. It seems like your brain cells are working" Midorima reminded (Ehemm) insulted the ganguro

"Hey! Are you insulting me you tsundere bastard?" Aomine roared back "At least I'm not like you who is a freak when it comes to ohasa!" aomine added

A tick red mark appeared "It's Oha-Asa! Not ohasa! You Idiot!"

Aomine just smirk at his reaction. "Oh really?" aomine rolled his eyes "It doesn't matter. Oha-asa or Ohasa its just the same."

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Mursakaibaracchi should we stop them?" kise asked the giant who was munching his snacks

"*Munch* No *munch* Let them fight *Munch*" Murasakibara replied. Kise just sweatdrop at their non-stop fight at one another.

"When I say No, It's a NO!"

"When I say Yes, then it's a YES!"

"Ganguro!"

"Tsundere!"

"Idiot!"

"Ohasa Freak!"

"Its Oha-asa!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Akashi heard the shouting outside the gym door. He decided to show up.

"What happened here?" Akashi demanded

"Umm… you see akashicchi…Midorimacchi and aominecchi is fighting over which is right."

"What do you mean Ryouta?"

"Aominecchi said its Ohasa, While Midorimacchi corrected him saying that its Oha-asa not ohasa. And there, They start fighting"

"Aka-chin make them stop. My ears are already bleeding" a purple giant whined

Honestly Akashi find this so childish. But he can understand Midorima. After all he is a Oha-asa freak. **(Midorima: I am not a freak when it comes to Oha-asa! Author: *Rolled eyes* Yeah right.)**

"Stop your non-sense shouting" Akashi ordered "And Daiki, Shintaro is right. Its Oha-asa not ohasa."

"I told you Ganguro" Midorima said with a smirk. Feeling proud that Akashi is on his side

Aomine didn't protest when Midorima called him Ganguro. But he let a small 'tch'.

"But I didn't expect you shintaro to be in such childish fight with daiki" Akashi added

Now its aomine's turn to smirk at the green haired teen.

Midorima just glared at him. Which made aomine glared at him also. They had a Glaring contest. Not until Akashi joined the fight.

Guess who won?

It's Akashi of course.

Akashi gave them a demonic glare that can send satan to his mama while crying and begging for mercy.

They immediately back out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-**Back to Kuroko-**

'Ahh…Vanilla milkshake is the best' Kuroko thought happily while taking a sip of his daily dose of milkshake. Vanilla Milkshake to be exact.

Taking a glance at the window, he spotted a rainbow.

Red…Yellow…Green…Blue…Violet. Oppss its not a rainbow.

'Its Akashi-kun and the others!' Kuroko Thought. A little bit

Surprise. He decided to call them

"Akashi-kun!" kuroko shouted. Hoping that the red haired teen will hear him.

Akashi heard his name near the fast food. He spotted a teal-haired teen. 'Tetsuya?'

"Aka-chin what is it?" murasakibara asked the red haired

"Tetsuya is there" he said while pointing a finger at a certain figure that have teal colored hair.

"Kuro-chin~!"

"Huh?" Midorima, Kise, Aomine, said in unison. They stop walking and their attention was caught by a teal haired teen.

"Come on. Let's go" Akashi said while walking towards the teen

All of the nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So tetsuya, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drink vanilla milkshake, Akashi-kun" kuroko said.

All of them sweatdrop at his answer.

"That's not what he meant kuroko. You shouldn't be here."

"Why not? I'm fine now"

"Tetsu you should be at your house!"

"But aomine-kun I'm ok now"

"But kurokocchi you can have fever again if you keep drinking

that"

"No I will not kise-kun"

"Kuro-chin should be resting now."

"I have enough rest Murasakibara-kun"

All of them face palmed. No one can win against kuroko when it

comes to arguing.

Akashi decided to snatch his milkshake.

"Akashi-kun give it back" kuroko said while pouting a bit

"No" was akashi's firm answer

"Please?"

"No"

Kuroko decided to use his number one trump card. The puppy eyes technique.

"Please?" kuroko said while using his number one technique.

1…

2…

3…

_Nosebleed_

"F-fine here you go!" Akashi said while trying to stop the flowing blood out of his nose. Well all of them is trying to stop the constant flow of the blood. To no avail.

'Oh God please stop this bleeding or else I will die right here and

now' all of them thought. Well it seems like god heard their

prayer. Not a minuet pass by the blood oozing out of their

nose vanished in the thin air.

-o-o-o-o-

"Bye tetsu! see ya` tomorrow!" Aomine waved good bye to his

shadow

"Bye Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun. See you all tomorrow." kuroko said as he waved good bye to them

"Tetsuya! Where have you been all morning? I was worried about you!" Kuroko's mom asked him the moment he set a foot inside their house

"Ah, I was strolling around the town for fresh air. Sorry to worry you mom." kuroko lied

"You seem tired. did you already ate dinner?"

"No, not yet. But I'm not hungry. Can I rest in my room?" kuroko asked politely

"If you say so…"

"Oyasumi-nasai"

"Oyasumi tetsuya"

Upon arriving at his door room. He immediately went in and lock the door.

'Maybe it's not too bad to enjoy it after all...'

**-O-O-O-**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me? *puppy eyes* (Kuroko: Author-san your doing it wrong. Author: I don't Care :P)**

**Please Drop a review~! I love ya` all! See you all in the next chappy~! I don't know when will I update :D**

**Please just wait! Pleaseeeee~ Review please!**

**-seijuro407-**


	16. Chapter 16

Hiyaaah! I am Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511, and I am the one who will help seijuro407 in writing this sequel, ok!

**Disclaimer: Seijuro407 and Kuro Phantom Kaage never owned KNB anime! If we did Kagami will be out instantly and Akashi will be the main protagonist! -seijuro407- said that part. Well for me, I'll focus on my Tetsuya! BUT! All of the OC's here belongs to me and seijuro407. We have to squeezed our brain just to think of some not-so-lame-name. So please bare with it. Enjoy~!**

~o~o~o~

A new day has begun and as usual, it was time for their basketball practice.

Inside teiko's gym, you can hear two people shouting at each other. In other words, their fighting over something.

"I already told you, kise! Tetsu passed the ball to me! Not you!" a ganguro -ehem- aomine shouted over the blond haired idiot -ehem- teen.

"You're wrong, Aominechii! The pass was for me! Not for a ganguro like you!" The blond countered.

"What the hell did you say?! How dare you called me a ganguro you stupid blondie!" Aomine hissed in anger.

"At least I am not like you! A person who loves the sun! Look at yourself! You overcooked peanut!"

"You wanna pick a fight? You idiotic bastard!"

"Waah! Aominechii-I mean to say is Nikki Minaj! Hehehehe. And no way! May face will be broken if i picked a fight! Not to mention the germs~!" Kise defended.

"Oh you are so dead you flat headed! Come here you bastard!" Aomine said, as he proceed to chase the blond all over the court.

Midorima and murasakibara can only stare at the scene infront of them.

"*sigh* The two of them are idiots. Can't they see that obvious fact?" midorima said, as he pushed his glasses up.

"*munch* *munch* Its a good thing that i'm not like them *munch*" Murasakibara stated

Midorima just stared at him with a disbelieving look on his eyes.

"Yeah right." midorima mumbled under his breath.

"Where is Kurokocchi and Akashicchi?" a blond joined in their conversation.

"Come to think of it, i haven't seen them since basketball practice starts." aomine commented

"Hmph. If you two are listening a while ago, akashi attended some kind of meeting." Midorima informed them " I can't believe you two, i thought only your brains are damaged. What happened to your ears as well?" midorima quickly added

"*munch* *munch* You two should stop eating junk foods. And eat more healthy foods." murasakibara said. Looks like he was lecturing the two of them about unhealthy foods.

'i don't want to hear that coming from your mouth that was filled with sweets!' midorima, kise, aomine thought in unison.

"what about kurokocchi?" kise asked.

"Ummm, I'm here the whole time." a very familiar voice said.

Loading...

Still loading...

Finally it was registered.

Kuroko got different reactions.

"Whaaaaaaaa! Kurokocchi! Since when!"

"OI! Tetsu you bastard! Since when! I did n't notice you!"

"Kuroko! Stop scaring all of us!"

"Kuro-chin I accidentally dropped my chips because of you"

"Ah, Gomenasai." kuroko simply said.

-o-o-o-

And their practice continued. It was peacefully, no shouting over something, mainly caused by two idiots.

Not until kuroko just cough harshly all of the sudden. Which cause all of them to stop practicing and gathered around their phantom sixth man.

"Tetsu are you ok?" aomine asked his shadow with a worried tone on his voice.

"I'm...ok..." Kuroko managed to reply with a husky voice

"Maybe you should rest now. Your pushing yourself too hard." kise said. He is also worried about their phantom sixth man.

"At once, kise said something right. Is it the end of the world?" Midorima stated. All he got was a string of whines coming from a certain blond model. He just ignored it, and put all of his attention to the phantom player-who was coughing harshly-.

"Kuroko go seat on the bench, you should rest for a while...Not that i care about you or anything. But if you collapsed again like the other time, you'll be a burden to all of us." midorima said.

'Tsundere as always.' all of them except Kuroko thought.

And thus, kuroko wass forced to seat on one of the bench. All he did was cough and watch as the whole team-minus akashi, because he's still talking to someone.- resumed their training menus.

When Kuroko is feeling a lot of better, he voiced it out. All he got was a string of protest. Mostly caused by Aomine. When they did n't allow him to play, kuroko just sat on the bench and pout like a child.

~o~O~o~

And finally, their fearsome captain finally arrived. And he have a news.

"Everybody settle down." akashi command

All of them stop when they heard the familiar voice. They all looked at the now closing gym door, Akashi Seijuro can be seen. Their captain is walking toward all of them.

"Me and our coach, have already made an appointment with Mishitaiyou middle school's coach and captain. We'll have a practice game with them." akashi announced to the whole team.

"Where will our practice game with Mishitaiyou middle school will be held? And when?" Aomine asked feeling a little bit exited.

"It will be held at their school and our practice game will start next Thursday. And I will be expecting everyone to practice hard" Akashi answered. Then his smirked "So that's why... I, Akashi Seijuro, tripled all of your training menu. You should be thankful" Akashi stated with a creepy smirk on his lips.

Aomine was going to protest about it, but Akashi is a mind reader.

"If Daiki, protest about it all of your training menus will be quadrupled."

All of them-except akashi, he is still busy with his smirk- glared daggers at Aomine. Their eyes saying say-a-word-and-be-ready-to-lay-on-your-deathbed. Aomine decided to shut his mouth.

-/-/-/-/- ~Time skip~

Six hellish days have passed and finally tomorrow is their match against Mishitaiyou Middle School. But before that, Satsuki momoi- their basketball manager- will introduced their opponents for tomorrow's battle.

"Hello minaa~!" A loud feminie voice echoed inside the gym.

"Ah momoi-san, Hello." Kuroko greeted their manager.

"Tetsu-kun~! I miss you soooo much!"

"Shut up satsuki! You just saw each other yesterday!" aomine protest

"None of your business, Ganguro!" Momoi countered. She stuck her tongue out and 'Bleh' at aomine

"Tch. Whatever old woman."

"I'm not an old woman! You idiot Ganguro!"

"Yes you are! Old woman satsuki~ Old Woman satsuki~" Aomine teased the pink haired girl

"Aomine-kun, stop saying that. Momoi-san has the same age as yours remember? Ah, maybe I should start calling you Old man Aomine-kun?" kuroko joined the fight -ehem- i mean conversation.

"Tetsu-kun~! That's why i love tetsu-kun so much~!"

"Oi! Tetsu! Try calling me that, and you'll regret it!" aomine threatened his shadow- who just stared at him with his usual blank face.

"Daiki, Are you threatening tetsuya?" a cold voice said. The moment akashi spoke, the gym's temperature dropped to zero.

"a-ah, N-no. I'm j-just..." Aomine shuttered

"Just what?" Akashi asked innocently

"N-nothing"

"I don't have time for your lover's quarrel, Aomine and Momoi." Midorima stated calmly.

"Shut up Midorima/Midorin!" momoi and aomine said in unison.

"By the way Momoicchi, What are you doing here?" Kise asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh that! I have gathered our opponents name's, their team position, and their weaknesses." Momoi announced to the whole teiko first string team.

"That's great Momoi-chin. Thank you~"

"No need to thank me Mukkun!"

"So Momoi, please proceed." Akashi ordered the pink haired girl

"Isuzawa Yurito is their coach. Tsumuri Kaito is their point guard and their captain..."

"I just noticed this, Usually in one team their point guard is also their captain." Aomine whispered to kise. Who just nodded.

"Me too. Look even akashicchi is our point guard and our captain also." kise whispered back to aomine.

"You two at the back, listen to Momoi. Stop whispering to each other." a sharp voice said. Which belong to their one and only captain, Akashi Seijuro.

"Sorry" The two of them said in unison

"Haramashi Kira... Is their Power forward. Guys, Be careful of him. He plays basketball using dirty tricks. I checked his background, he's a good player i got to admit, but despites of his not-so-good records, He's a cheater. He injured a lot of players, mostly those who are in his way." Momoi introduce the guy to them. Somehow the way momoi introduce the guy, they have already created some kind of 'Bad feeling' about this Haramashi guy...

"Next is Kikichira Seitoshi, their shooting guard. He could shoot at the half line of the court. Next is Satigami Kyoya, their small forward. I can say that this guy is fast and he is also good. Next is their center, Ishibara Ryuuga, 203 cm, don't worry mukkun is taller!. And lastly their reserved player, Ishinima katori." Momoi finished the introduction.

"Well, I just hope their good!" Aomine said

"I can't wait for tomorrow's game!" kise declared

-/-/-/- ~Time skip~

**-Mishitaiyou middle school-**

"Awesome! Their school is bigger that i imagined!" a certain blond model commented at the school infront of their very own eyes.

"But our school is bigger that this" Midorima commented as he gestured at the school.

"Mido-chin is right~ I hope their gym is big too." Murasakibara said

"Atsushi, I checked their school gym a week ago. Don't worry their school gym is big, but our's is bigger." Akashi stated with a playful smirk decorating his lips

"Umm, we are not here to compared things right?" Kuroko asked the whole team, their still busy comparing Mishitaiyou's school building to teiko's school building.

"tetsu-kun is right! Mou~ Stop it already guys. You know how rich teiko is, right?" Momoi said to support his one and only crush

"Ah sorry kurokocchi and momoicchi." kise said.

"Akashi please lead the way." midorima said to their captain

"You don't need to tell me that."

Upon arriving at the school gym. They saw that their opponents are starting to warm up. A guy with black hair, and hazel brown eyes approach them.

"Nice to meet you, teiko's first string players. I'm Isuzawa Yurito, i'm their coach." He politely introduced his self.

"Akashi Seijuro, I'm their captain." Akashi introduced himself "That girl is our manager" akashi said as he gestured at the pink haired girl who was standing beside aomine.

"Momoi satsuki nice to meet you" The pink haired girl said

"The one beside her is one of our player, Aomine Daiki." akashi said as he pointed a finger at the tanned teen

"Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you" the tanned teen said

"Our center, Murasakibara Atsushi." akashi said as he gestured at the purple giant.

Murasakibara did n't bother to reply, because his mouth is filled with chips.

"Next is our shooting guard, Shintaro Midorima." akashi introduced the green haired teen who was holding his lucky item for today, a water bottle.

Midorima just pushed his glasses up. His action saying 'I don't care'

"Next is Kise Ryouta" akashi introduced the blond haired teen.

"I'm looking forward for today's game!" kise declared cheerfully.

"So am I Kise-san." isuzawa replied at the blond

"Next is our sixth player Kuroko tetsuya." akashi said

"Huh? Were is he?" isuzawa asked.

"Umm, I'm here." a voice said

Isuzawa then looked at the voice source. He was surprised to spot a standing teal haired teen beside the blond.

"GYAAAH! Are you there the whole time!?"

"Yes sir. Sorry if you did n't notice me." kuroko said

"Uh its ok. Sorry if i did n't noticed you a while ago."

"I get that alot sir"

**Isuzawa's P.O.V**

_So this is the Generation of miracles..._

_Just by looking at them, I can tell that they are a really strong team._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_This match is going to be tough for us._

-/-/-/-

**Mishitaiyou- 45**

**Teiko-49**

Third quarter is almost nearing its end. Currently, Tsumuri Kaito have the ball.

"Tsumuri! Pass the ball to me!" Satigami kyoya shouted at their team's captain.

Tsumuri complied to his request. Satigame is having a hard time with kise. And he just decided to past the ball to kikichira Seitoshi, so he could shoot a three pointer, to no avail. Murasakibara easily blocked the shot.

The buzzer went off. Indicating that the third quarter is over.

Mishitaiyou's bench

"Shit! Those guys are real pain in the ass!" Haramashi Kira said out of frustration.

"ha ha...This is the generation of miracles..." satigame said as he patted for more air.

"Aw man! Because of that giant my shots won't go in!" kikichira whined

"One last quarter guys. Lets do this." tsumuri kaito said

Teiko's bench

"Are you sure Tetsuya?" akashi asked the phantom player

"Yes akashi-kun, I can play now. Besides i'm out on the game for two quarters. Please let me in."

"Very well. I will comply to your request, but if i saw that you can;t handle it anymore. You'll be instantly out." Akashi declared

-/-/-/-

Haramashi kira's P.O.V

'9 more minuets but we can't even score!' Haramashi mentally growled at himself. His eyes laid on the score board 'Shit! 8 points difference!'

**Mishitaiyou- 50**

**Teiko-58 **

"Haramashi the ball!" Their captain shouted at him.

He saw the ball was heading straight to him. No one is Guarding him right? That's what he thought.

"What the!" Was the only thing he could say, the moment the ball was stolen from him. He spotted a number 15 jersey. His eyes darkened

'You'll pay!' he swore mentally

-/-/-/-

3 minuet has passed, but it seems like they can't really catch up. Mishitaiyou's basketball team is losing hope. But it seems like Haramashi is planning something about our phantom player...

Kikichira have the ball in his hands, he passed it to Haramashi, who just smirk. He knew that the phantom player is behind him.

He swing his elbows, but he made sure that he stepped on the phantom's foot so he can't escape.

And a loud 'Thud' was heard. Kuroko's face was elbowed by Haramashi. Haramashi just mentally smirk at the sweet revenge. But on the outside he pretended that he was sorry.

The referee blowed his whistle. "TIME OUT"

"TETSU!" aomine shouted across the whole court. All of them immediately ran towards the phantom sixth man

"YOU!" aomine growled at haramashi and grabbed his collar and easily lift him up in the air. "You planned this do you! Answer me or i will kill you right here and now!" Aomine threatened.

"Daiki calm down." akashi command the tanned teen.

Aomine released the guy. But not gently, aomine threw him at the floor. Haramashi just winced at the treatment

"Akashi, kuroko is bleeding." midorima said to their captain. Although his voice was calm, his face says the opposite of it. He was also worried.

"Shit" akashi mumbled to himself. "Atsushi carry Tetsuya at your back." Akashi ordered the giant.

Murasakibara, without second thought, carried tetsuya at his back. With the help of midorima. They gently put kuroko at murasakibara's back.

"What about the game akashicchi?" Kise asked worriedly. His worried about their phantom player, but they can't afford to ditch a practice game.

"Atsushi, Shintaro Bring Tetsuya to the clinic. Then after that get back here, fast. Momoi, you guard tetsuya." akashi made up his mind "We will Finish this game." akashi swore darkly. All of them glared daggers at Haramashi. Who just backed down with fear.

Mishitaiyou's basketball players -especially haramashi- are doomed.

-/-/-/-/-

"How's tetsuya?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun is the game already done?" momoi asked the captain who just entered the room. Behind him was the rest of the team.

"Yes. Now how's tetsuya?" akashi repeated his question a while ago.

"He's okay now. The bleeding from his head stopped, he's just asleep." momoi informed the whole team regarding the phantom's situation.

All of them sighed at relief.

-o-o-o-o-

Hour has passed and still no sign of the teal-haired waking up.

"Do you think kurokocchi will wake up?" kise asked out of blue

"its been an hour since he was rushed in here right?" aomine added

"Hmph. If we only knew this would happened, we would n't let him play in the first place. Kuroko is a stubborn one." midorima commented.

"We should just killed that guy. That guy who hit kuro-chin."

"What's his name again? I forgot" Kise admitted

Akashi ws about to speak, but he sense something or rather someone is moving on the bed.

"Tetsuya?"

"...nghh...where am I?" Kuroko asked as he tried to sit up on the bed to no avail.

"Kurokocchi~! Is awakeee~!" Kise announced cheerfully, only to get a smack on the head.

"Shut it kise we know! Were not blind!"

"Do you have to do that always, aominecci?" the blond whined

"Yes. Until you stop." Aomine said proudly

"Whatever gangurocchi!" the blond said.

"What did you say?!"

And there they go again.

Kuroko just hope that they will not change.

~o~O~o~

Kuroko enjoyed everyday of his life with his former friends, or should i say current friends.

Good thing they did n't change.

Even though their are already third year.

But why?

Kuroko wondered.

Aomine stayed as Aomine. No change. Still smiling while playing, Never skip practices nor practice games. For the record, their friendship grew stronger. Aomine still passed the ball to them, kuroko still passed the ball to him so he could shoot it.

Kise stayed as Kise. The blond never skip practices, he still hangout with them. The gym is noisy because of him, and his fangirls. Unlike the time they changed, Teiko's gym was suddenly shallowed by silents.

Midorima stayed as Tsundere -ehem- Midorima. Even though he could now shoot at the edge of the court.

Murasakibara stayed as Murasakibara. He never ditch practice, unlike before.

Akashi stayed as Akashi. His eyes never changed its color. Because Murasakibara did n't challenged him on one-on-one.

But why?

Only one person knew the answer to all of his question.

That person is...

-O-O-O-

**And cut! Did you like it? Please say you did! Please~! Thank you very much for reading! Don't worry i'll update be patient my wonderful readers! Please drop a review! It will help me to update my story soon~ I need inspiration~! Please be it!**

**By the way, I, Seijuro407 made this chapter ALONE! Kuro phantom kaage1511 just help me come up with the OC names that was used in this chapter. So all of this chapter content belongs to me not to her.**

**I'm so sorry about my grammar! And typo's (if there's any). But i'm 100 percent sure that I have lots of grammar mistake! Please forgive me.**

**I don't know when will i update. I'm so busy these days, so please bare with me :) **

**Once again thank you very much! I'll update once i have my free time. See you all next chapter~!**

**-seijuro407-**


End file.
